The Squire and Raven
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Brandon loses his memory. He only remembers his friendship with the specialists. But when dark magic wants his heart, will it actually take his...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the story I chose. I hope you like it. If you read my note on "Kid Trouble" you will understand why.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Battle

The winx and specialists were in a battle fighting the Trix. They've been fighting over 4 hours now and the Trix were getting tired of it. The Trix created a dark sphere and threw it at...Sky!

"SKY! WATCH OUT!" Brandon yelled as he ran and pushed Sky out of the way. The dark sphere hit Brandon causing him to faint.

"BRANDON!" Sky shouted as he ran to his best friend. The three witches left after this - laughing. Not wasting any time the winx and specialists ran to the brunette.

_On The Ship_

_Stella's P.O.V:_

_First Sky and now Brandon. Why? Why couldn't it be me? I just hope he's okay. Are all the specialists gonna be in danger or something?! I mean Sky lost his memory and who knows what could happen to Brandon._

_:End Of P.O.V_

The winx and specialists got to Alfea and took Brandon to the nurse immediately.

"What happened to Brandon?" Ms.F asked as she entered the room.

"He got hit by a dark sphere while trying to safe Sky. Which he did safe." Tecna answered.

"Oh dear! Did you find out what kind of dark sphere it was?" Ms.F asked.

"No but the nurse should be here any second.." Timmy answered.

"Okay then. Thank you. When she comes back and tells you what's wrong with Brandon come to my office." Ms.F said as she exited the room.

_3 minutes later_

The nurse entered the room with the results. Sky - worried about his best friend - stood up first.

"So? What's wrong?" Sky asked the nurse. The nurses gave him the paper she was holding and exited the room. Sky immediately opened it. It said...

* * *

_Name:Brandon Damian Heros.** (I came up with the middle name)**_

_Birthdate:September 23. **(If its wrong tell me)**_

_Sex:Male._

_Age:17._

_Condition:Got hit by a dark sphere and lost memory._

* * *

Sky didn't know what to say. He gave the paper to Timmy. Timmy read it aloud since the rest were dying to know.

"Name:Brandon Damian Heros - blah blah blah - Condition:Got hit by a dark sphere and lost...memory." Timmy said.

"Wait - you mean he lost his memory like the time Sky did?" Riven asked. Timmy nodded.

They all of a sudden heard moaning. The teenagers turned around to see Brandon waking up.

"Ugh - where am I?" Brandon asked rubbing his head. Sky ran to his side and held his hand.

"Do you remember us Brandon?" Sky asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't forget about my friends." Brandon answered.

"Do you remember the Winx Club?" Riven asked. Brandon looked up and saw that Riven made his way next to him.

"Well it's nice to see you too Riven, and no I don't remember any Winx Club. Why? Should I remember?" Brandon replied. The whole room was full of gasps and no ways.

"Your saying you don't remember us but you remember the specialists?! WHAT THE HELL!" Layla said as she overheard their conversation.

"Ummm...yea. Who are you?" Brandon asked.

"My name is Aisha Leslie Andros **(They all have middle names. Just saying.)** but people call me Layla." Layla answered. Brandon nodded and looked at the other girls.

"So who are they?" Brandon asked Sky as he pointed to the other girls.

"Um girls...do you mind introducing yourselves? But don't forget to use your full names. Kay?" Sky asked. The girls nodded and started introducing themselves.

"My name is Bloom Anjelica Domino." Bloom said.

"I'm Stella Maria Solaria."

"I am Flora Jennifer Lenphia."

"My name is Tecna Diana Zenith."

"The name's Musa Paola Melody."

Brandon nodded and stared at the guys for a minute. Riven - the one getting freaked out - asked why was he looking at them.

"Why are you looking at us?" Riven asked. Brandon sighed before talking.

"You guys never told me your middle names." Brandon informed.

"But - but!" Riven shuttered. The girls were just standing there - waiting for the specialists to say their names. The winx also haven't heard about their middle names.

"Well..." Brandon asked waiting for them to say their middle names.

"Well what?" Sky asked.

"YOUR MIDDLE NAMES YOU DICKHEADS!" Brandon answered. The specialists had no choice but to say their middle names.

"My middle-" Sky started but got cut off by Brandon.

"Your full names." Brandon smirked knowing that Sky will whine.

"My name is Sky Alex Royals." Sky said.

"I am Helia Angel Knightly."

"Timmy Egan Digits is my name."

"Riven Nelson Swords."

The specialists could hear the girls giggling and they couldn't help but smile. Brandon started asking questions to get things straight.

"So where am I again?" he asked.

"Your in Alfea school for Fairies." Timmy answered. Brandon's jaw dropped causing the girls to giggle again.

"Fairies?" he asked. Timmy nodded his head. Brandon shook his head trying to get this information straight.

_Brandon's_ _P.O.V:_

"Fairies..you've got to be kidding?" I said as I started to chuckle , but I stopped when I saw the specialists had serious faces."Oh my god your not."

"You see Brandon..these girls ARE fairies and are the winx club." Helia said walking up to Flora and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Wait - so I remember about specialists and kingdoms...but I don't remember about fairies..." I said. I was confused to why I only knew about the specialists and kingdoms "and I also remember about this place called Magix."

"We're in Magix right now Brandon." I think her name is Flora - yea it's Flora who said that. Wait - how does she know my name?

"Um Flora is it...how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Yes it's Flora and I know your name because two years ago Sky introduced us to you , but today you lost your memory." Flora answered. I nodded my head but I don't remember meeting them.

"So Helia is she your girlfriend?" I asked Helia. He nodded his head. "Okay does everyone here have a girlfriend?"

"Yup. My girlfriend is Musa." Riven said going to that navy blue haired girl - who I think is Musa.

"I'm Sky's girlfriend." the girl with fiery red hair who I think is Bloom said.

"Tecna's my girlfriend." Timmy said nervously as he went to that pink haired girl who I think is Tecna. I noticed that nobody was Layla's or Stella's boyfriend.

"So who's Layla and Stella's boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well...Layla's boyfriend Nabu is in a coma , while Stella's is - should I tell him?" Musa said. I don't know what coma means but I think it means something bad , but what did she mean _"should I tell him"_?

"I don't think you should..." Stella I think that's her name answered. I got to admit she's beautiful. Musa nodded her head and turned to me.

"Stella's boyfriend is in a coma too." Musa finished. Something told me she was lying but I decided to put that a side.

_Sky's P.O.V:_

_When did Stella become so mature? And why didn't she want Brandon to know she was his girlfriend?_

"Umm...guys I think we should go. It's getting late." Timmy said pointing out the window.

"Huh? Oh yea..c'mon Brandon lets go." I said. Brandon nodded and got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Bye Bloom. See you tomorrow." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Bye Sky. Love you!" she called out as we exited the door. I could hear the winx start to go to Ms.F's office

_14 minutes later _

_Finally were here. Poor Brandon he doesn't even know that Stella is his girlfriend._

"Um...Sky. Can I ask you something?" Brandon asked me.

"Yea sure. Watsup?" I said crashing onto my bed. Brandon sat on his bed and looked at me.

"What does coma mean? And why are Stella and Layla's boyfriends in a coma anyway?" he asked me. I sat up on my bed and looked at him.

"Coma means that your in a sleep that's hard to wake up from. Last month we were on Earth

fighting these wizards. Nabu sacrificed himself to save Earth and before he fainted he told Layla he loved her. Last week Stella's boyfriend was on a mission and he came back with a bloody leg. He lost a lot of blood which caused him to go into a coma." I said but lied about Stella's fake boyfriend.

"Ohh.." Brandon said. He yawned which made me yawn too.

"You should get some sleep Brandon." I said falling to sleep.

"Ok..." I heard Brandon reply.

* * *

**So what do you think about Brandon's story? I'm - oww oww - my wrist still hurts. I'm gonna try to get a bandage for this. Anyway - plzzz review. Love Ya Guys!**

**-WC 4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her eyes, and Her smile

It was early morning. The specialists were getting ready to go to Alfea. They chose to meet the Winx early.

"So ready to go?" Sky asked.

"Yea..can you text Bloom to let her know we're coming?" Timmy said as he put his red glasses on.

"Sure." Sky simply answered taking out his blue phone.

**_Hey Bloom. We decided to go to Alfea early. Is it okay? ~Sky, R_**

Sky waited a minute for a reply.

**_Sure Sky. What time? ~Bloom, D_**

"Hey Timmy..what time are we leaving?" Sky asked.

"In about a minute." he answered. Sky nodded his head and started texting back.

**_In about a minute. Bye Bloom. ~Sky, R_**

"To the red fountain ship!" Sky exclaimed pointing at the door. The specialists nodded and exited the door.

_At Alfea_

"Girls!" Bloom yelled. The winx ran into the common room.

"Yes sweetie?" Flora asked. The rest of the winx looked at Bloom.

"The specialists are coming in a minute so get ready."she informed. They sighed and went to their room to get ready.

_Bloom's P.O.V:_

"_I should probably go get ready too._" I thought as I went to my room.

"Whoa Flo. You're already done?" I asked Flora. It was true she was just putting her honey like hair in a high ponytail. **(They all wear their season 5 clothes)**

"Yup and you should probably start getting ready too." She answered. I nodded and started looking for my clothes.

Once I was done I went back into the main room. All the girls except Stella were there. Stella finally came in combing her golden hair. I swear she has the softest hair out of all of us.

"Hey girls what did I miss?" she asked.

Musa looked up from her music sheets before answering "Nothin really.." and thats when she returned to looking at her sheets.

Stella nodded before sitting next to Layla. I was about to say what should we do to pass the time but a knock on the door shut me up. Flora walked to the door and answered it. It was the specialists.

"Hey Bloom." Sky said to me as he entered the room.

I giggled when Riven did him bunny ears "Hey Sky.".

Brandon was the last to come in. He looked like he could use some cheering up..so I looked at Stella and motioned her to come into my room. She nodded and put her hair brush down before getting up.

Once we were in my room she looked at me "So watsup?" She asked me.

"Brandon looks like he could use some cheering up...and I was wondering if you could try to..." I said playing with my fingers. She looked at me before looking at the door then back to me.

"And while your at that you could try to regain his memory." I added. She sighed before telling me her opinion.

"Okay...I'll do it.." she said. I was about to cheer until she added something.

"If you come on a shopping spree with me." she added. I quickly nodded and pushed her out the door.

"Hey Sky.." I whispered. He looked at me with concern filling his eyes.

"Yea Bloom?" he asked. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a place more private.

I told him about the whole cheering up thing and he agreed.

He looked at Brandon and motioned him to come while I told Stella to come. Once they did there was an awkward silence.

_Stella's P.O.V:_

There was an awkward silence...but Sky decided to speak up. "Brandon we were wondering if you would spend the day with Stella..." he said.

Brandon looked at me then at Sky. He sighed before answering. "Ummmm...okay but why?" he asked.

"Just so you guys could get to know each other. That's all." Bloom said. Brandon nodded and Sky then pushed us out of the room.

We started walking down the corridors. There was another awkward silence. "Soooo..." I said trying to create a conversation.

"Tell me about your self.." he said as we exited to the gardens.

I felt the sudden urge to cry, but I didn't. "My name is Stella. I come from Solaria and I'm 16 years old."

"You have a nice name Stella.." he commented. I looked at him and looked into his eyes. They were the same old chocolate brown. The ones that made my heart melt.

"Thank you..." I said. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes. Staring into each others eyes.

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

_Her eyes...I feel the sudden urge to protect her. Why? What is this feeling I'm having for Stella? I feel like I can stare into her golden eyes forever..._

We finally looked away. I could see that she...blushed. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sooo...Stella.." I said.

"Yea Brandon?" she asked me.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" I finished. She nodded.

"Well my birthday is on August 18, my parents got divorced when I was six or seven, and my fairy power is the shining sun and moon." she told me. When she said divorced it made her smile fade away. When that smile faded it made me feel hurt. I love seeing her smile. I looked at her and she looked at me. I saw hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"Anyway - tell me the things you at least remember.." Stella said. I tried to remember but the only things I remembered was my name, birthday, the specialists, and the other realms. I just couldn't remember.

"Honestly I don't remember that much." I answered.

"Oh...well I can help you regain it. If you want."

"Sure yea I would like that."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Stella then made a little hot pink mirror appear **(season 3 moment : the mirror of truth)**. She saw the confused look on my face.

"You gave it to me when I had a...little problem. You said it was a family tradition.." she explained. I all of a sudden remembered about that tradition. My dad gave it to my mom to show her that he loved her - but that doesn't make sense. I would've remembered giving it to Stella.

"And what was that problem?" I asked. She looked down and made the gift I gave her disappear.

"I got transformed by my rival into a monster - but you saved me." she answered. I decided that I should believe her. I smirked and that made her giggle. She kept that smile. I then got a nickname for her.

"Hey Stell..." I started saying.

"Yea Brandon?"

"Can I call you sunshine?" I finished. She blushed and nodded.

"Wait - why do you want to call me that?" Stella asked me. I started getting nervous - real nervous but I told her anyway.

"I called you that because your smile is as bright as the sun." I answered causing her to blush even redder. My phone all of a sudden vibrated. I took it out and it was a message from Sky.

**_Hey Brandon we need you to come back. We're going to Magix for lunch. ~Sky, R_**

I showed Stella the text..I couldn't remember how to text. So I asked her to write it for me.

**_Yea sure we'll be there in a minute - by the way this is Stella. ~Stella, S_**

She showed me how to do it and I started remembering some things. We waited five seconds until Sky texted.

**_Oh...ok we'll wait for you in Flora's and Bloom's room. Bye. ~Sky, R_**

She gave me back my phone and started walking back to the dorm, with me right behind her. When we get there I'm gonna ask Sky what this feeling I have for Stella means.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I know it's boring. I hope you liked this chapter. I won't be able to update today. Going to my aunts house, but I'll try to connect my wi-fi. Bye!**

**-WC 4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Nightmares Begin

_Stella's P.O.V:_

I was in my room looking out the window. I can't stop thinking about Brandon. He looked like he started remembering some things - but I'm not completely sure. I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. It was Bloom. She closed the door once she was inside.

"Hey Stella.." She greeted. All I did was wave. Dammit! When did I become so mature?!

She sat next to me on my bed. "How was your day with Brandon?" She asked. Bloom had a smirk smudged on her face. One that I would love to slap off, but I chose to not do that.

"It was good..." I answered as I remembered when we looked into each others eyes.

She carefully looked at me like if I murdered someone. Bloom finally sighed before giving me a hug and saying good night.

I went to sleep a couple minutes later, but I couldn't somehow.

_:End of P.O.V_

_Stella's Nightmare:_

_"Stella..." _a male voice said. It was deep and sounded like Darkar's voice. Stella got freaked out and started looking at her surroundings. She was completely in pure darkness.

"Who are you?" Stella asked. She was practically shaking with fear.

_"You will find out sooner than you think. All I need you to do is..." _The male voice said.

"All I need to do is what?!" Stella demanded. She wanted answers.

_"Is to listen to my commands.." _The male voice finished. Stella chuckled. She wasn't gonna let anyone boss her around.

"Yea like that will happen.." She mumbled under her breath. Sadly, the male voice continued.

_"If you don't you WILL lose some friends.." _the voice threaten. Stella didn't have a choice - so she agreed.

"Fine - I'll do whatever you say. Just leave my friends out of this." Stella added. It wasn't just because she cared about them - it was because it included Brandon.

The voice chuckled and made a pair of black flats appear in front of Stella. Stella took a deep breath and put them on. Once she did she was surrounded by dark magic. When it disappeared she was wearing a tutu like dress. Her skirt was made out of crow feathers, and her top was black with silver designs. It was also sleeve less and a V neck. Her hair was put into a low bun and she had a little black eyeliner on. Stella also had a silver tiara on. The voice spoke once again before disappearing.

_"You are now Princess Kraehe - my daughter." _the voice said. Stella gasped but before she could say anything the voice disappeared.

_:End of Nightmare_

Stella woke up all sweaty. She looked out the window and saw that it was early morning.

_"Oh good - it was just a nightmare.." _Stella thought as she put her hair in a high ponytail. She looked down and saw those exact same black flats from the dream. They seemed to have transformed into ballerina shoes. _"Or maybe not.."._

She hid the shoes under her bed and made sure they couldn't be noticed. There was a knock on the door and she quickly answered it. It was Flora, and Bloom.

"Hi sweetie. The specialists decided - again - to visit us early." Flora informed. Stella nodded and closed the door once they left.

_Bloom's P.O.V:_

"Hey Flo.." I started to say. Flora looked at me with concern filling her eyes.

"Yea Blue?" She asked me. I looked back at Stella's door then back at Flora.

I looked at her with concern filling my eyes too "Did you see how sweaty Stella was?" I finally finished.

Flora nodded and was about to say something but got stopped when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and saw the specialists. I ran into Sky's open arms while Flora got embraced by Helia. The rest of the winx - including Stella - came out of their rooms.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Musa asked. The rest just nodded.

Riven walked up to Musa and stood next to her. "We just came to visit our girls. Why? Is it a problem?" Riven asked. Musa just gave him a peck on the cheek and giggled. I couldn't help but noticed that Stella wasn't paying attention. It was like she was in her own world.

Sky saw the look on my face that I didn't even know I had! "Hey Bloom are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him with an assuring smile. Someone tapped on his shoulder causing both of us to turn around. It was Brandon.

"Ummm Sky... " Brandon started to say. Sky raised an eyebrow which caused me to giggle.

"Yea Brandon?" He asked with his eyebrow still raised.

Brandon looked at him with a nervous smile. "What is this feeling I'm having for Stella?" He asked causing me to giggle more. What is it with me and giggling?

"Can you explain this feeling?" Sky asked. Brandon was about to explain until Amore - Stella's bonded pixie - popped out of nowhere.

"You're falling in love that's the feeling.." Amore answered. Something tells me that she knows that Brandon has lost his memory.

Brandon then ran his hand through his brunette hair "Ohhh...what does love mean?" He asked.

"Love is a feeling you have for someone you care about - a lot." Sky informed grinning. Brandon blushed and walked away. I shook my head with a huge smile on my face.

_:End of P.O.V_

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

_"So I'm falling in love with Stella. Well that explains why I'm always thinking about - ugh my head.." _I thought as I rubbed my head. I started to have these images of Stella and me...hugging! Why? _"Okay Brandon...calm down. You're probably just starting to regain some of your memory." _Ithought. Maybe I was regaining some of my memory.

"Hey Brandon. We're going to Magix..you coming?" Helia asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I just simply nodded. A walk through Magix will cause the pain to go away...right?

* * *

**Okay - I'm done with chapter 3. The next chapter will still be Brandon's P.O.V. Anyway - how did you like Stella's nightmare? Didn't expect that huh. So Stella is now Princess Kraehe the male's daughter. You'll find out about him in soon to be chapters. Plzz review! LATER! ;)**

**-WC 4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_At An Ice Cream Shop:_

_"Okay - lets say the walk didn't help the pain that much." _I thought. Anyways - we decided that we should stop at the ice cream shop. Hearing the guys order made a little bit of my memory come back. Strange.

Bloom had a confused look on her face all of a sudden "Hey gwuys..." She started saying with her mouth full of Cookies and Cream.

Musa looked up from her ice cream and looked at Bloom "What is?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Stella hasn't complained about shopping or anything actually..." Bloom answered.

We all looked at Stella. She was sitting all alone - and she didn't even mind! All she did was stare at her ice cream. We then returned to our conversation.

"You see." Bloom said. Musa then started tapping on her chin while thinking.

She looked at us then at Stella then back at us "Okay! What happened to Stella?! This isn't like her! She's usually energetic and cheery...now she's just - nothing..".

"Something's not right.." Bloom said. She looked at Stella closely and raised an eyebrow." She didn't even look at me when I got close!"

"Well...why don't we send.." Layla started. She then looked at me. "Brandon to check up on her..."

They quickly nodded and pushed me to the other table. Stella didn't even know I was here.!

_Stella's P.O.V: _

_"Is that nightmare true? Am I actually gonna follow that man's orders? I thought Bloom was the only one who had villains after her. Wait - is he even a villain?". _I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone waved their hand in front of me. I looked to my right to see Brandon.

"Hey sunshine. You okay?" He asked me. I nodded and went back to going into my own world. I couldn't get these questions out of my head!

_"How did he become my father? Will I ever go back to having one dad?"_. Brandshawl ed his hand in front of me again. He had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Stella...what's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and told him a lie. I didn't want him to know about my nightmare. It could cause him to get more worried.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like eating anything right now..". Well part of it was true. I didn't feel like eating anything at all, but it wasn't just nothing!

He smiled and I smiled back. He kept me from thinking about my _"new" _father and look. Brandon kept me happy. He decided he should stay with me and keep me company. Which I gladly agreed to.

* * *

_Some Place Dark and Cold:_

"That boy..." a voice said. "he has a kind heart full of love - I must have it!"

The male voice belonged to a crow king. He was known as The Raven. He would steal any heart that was powerful. The Raven was Princess Kraynen's (Stella) father. He wasn't human. He was a raven. That's how he got his name.

"I'll just have Kraynen do it for me..." He chuckled. He would do anything to get his heart. "even if it takes me years."

* * *

_At Alfea's Library:_

Stella was in the library searching for information about her new father. She has been in there ever since they got back from Magix.

"C'mon! There's got to be some book about this man!" She whispered to herself. "Aha found it!"

She sat at the nearest table and started reading the book. It said...

_There was a man who got transformed into a raven. This raven would steal a heart that was kind and full of love. He had a daughter who he had killed because of the sacrifice she had made. Her name was Princess Kraynen. She was born right after he had been transformed into a raven. He took care of her when her mother died. The raven king never transformed her into a raven. He didn't regret it one bit when he had killed the crow princess. The one who had to save her couldn't make it. The raven king had gotten many hearts and is still trying to get more._

Stella was shocked. The person from her dream was a raven. She just couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. He had transformed her into his daughter, and when she would make a sacrifice - he would kill her.

Stella couldn't take her eyes off the book. So she decided she should check out the book to learn more information about him...

* * *

**What you think? Yea I know...it's short. So Stella's new father is a raven. The next chapter will come soon..I hope. Plzz review, and if its boring just tell me - but don't be mean when you say it. It breaks may feelings..**

**-WC 4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Gem

_Stella's P.O.V:_

_A gem called Azerix would appear every 1,000 years. It would glow when the crow king or princess would be near. It's color would be a piercing black when it would glow. This gem could be used for both good and evil. It's hidden in an underground tunnel. A tunnel between the school for fairies:Alfea and the school for heroic and bravery:Red Fountain._

It said. I can't believe my new father is a heart stealing raven, and the worst part is that if I do anything to keep my friends out of danger he would kill me. KILL me. I hate this! I wish I never had that stupid dream!

"Hey Stella." Bloom started as she entered my room "Ms.F wants to see us in her office right now."

All I did was nod and looked at my outfit - to see if it was perfect. Finally! My old self is coming back! YES!

As I got outside I saw all my friends in the common room.

"Okay let's go." Sky instructed as we all exited the door?

* * *

"You wanted to see us Ms.F.." Helia said as we all sat down on chairs - well some of us.

"Yes.." Ms.F started "I called you because I need you to find this rare gem."

Riven then looked at her. "And what do they call 'this' gem?" He asked. What I heard wasn't something that made me happy. At all.

"This gem is called Azerix. It would appear every 1,000 years, so I suggest you find it." She answered. I could feel my face turn pale, but no one noticed it.

"Sure - but where is this gem? Can you also describe it?" Tecna asked. Something told me her sensors couldn't find out anything about it. Too bad.

"It is between our schools in an underground tunnel. It could take a while since the tunnel is enormous. The gem is also a crystal black, but it could sometimes glows a piercing black. Are you up for it?" She informed. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't then my friends would get suspicious.

"Yes Ms.F.." Flora answered. I had no choice but to stay away from that gem.

"Good. Now go - the gem should be under Lake Racaluche **(if its wrong P.M me)**. Good luck." Ms.F said. Well lets get this over with - and fast.

* * *

"Okay guys - HARMONIX!" Bloom yelled. We then started transforming into our under water outfits.

We put a spell on the boys so the could breath underwater. When that was done we entered the lake. The guys had a look of awe. Guess this is their first time being underwater. Pfft - what am I saying it is their first time!

_:End of P.O.V_

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

Wow. I never thought that lakes and oceans would look this beautiful..oh my god. I SOUND LIKE A GIRL! Not that there's anything bad about it, but I don't want to regain my memory and start acting like a girl.

We finally reached the cave!? Well that was fast. The girls were the first to enter. When we finally entered the tunnel wasn't an underwater tunnel. It was all blue and had little land where we can stand. The only way to get to the other side is by going underwater. I can tell that the guys and I don't want to do it again. It makes us feel dizzy.

"I'll go underwater and look for a way for us to get to the other side.." Layla informed. She then transformed into - A DUCK?! The winx also had shocked faces. Looks like they didn't know either, but Riven was the one who was the most shocked. Why - oh never mind I remember now.

"She - she - she saw me CRYING!" Riven exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. Yep that's why.

"Whoa whoa whoa - why were you crying?" Musa asked. Riven didn't say anything. Guess he doesn't want to say why. Layla then came out of the water flapping her wings up and down.

"QUACK! QUACK QUACK!" Layla exclaimed.

"YOU'RE PLAYING DIRTY!" Riven shouted causing us all to laugh. We stopped when Layla had a look of rage on her face. She then transformed back into her human form. We looked away because...

"NO I'M NOT SO SHUTUP AND LISTEN! I FOUND A-" Layla started yelling until she looked down. She quickly went back into the water and hugged her knees.

"You saw?" She pouted. Riven was the only one holding her normal clothes since they appeared out of nowhere.

"NO I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He shouted.

"HEY! I DID A FAVOR AND THE LEAST YOU CA-" Layla started as she stood up but got cut off by Riven shouting at her and throwing her clothes at her.

"JUST SHUTUP AND CHANGE!" Riven shouted. She used magic to put it on. The rest of us just nodded. We don't want to blow up Riven any longer. If that's even possible!

* * *

We reached the place where the gem was located. There wasn't that much talking. The tunnel was even huger than the other. We looked at the gem which was located inn the middle of the tunnel. It all of a sudden started glowing. Ms.F was right - it does glow a piercing black.

"You guys go get the gem while I'm on guard." Stella instructed. We just nodded slowly. Why would Stella want to do that? Anyway - the gem is starting to creep the shit out of me, and I could tell it's creeping the others out too.

"Okay guys. I'm gonna put the gem in the bag and that's when we go back to Alfea." Timmy stated as he took out a bag from his pocket. He looked at Tecna and she seemed to understand what she meant.

Tecna used her magic to make the gem float. She then put it into the bag. We went back to where Stella was - to see her still on the lookout.

"Stella." Bloom said as she tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Huh - oh hey Bloom. You got the gem?" She asked. Bloom nodded. We went underwater - once again - and started going back to Alfea. The whole time - I was the only one who noticed the gem was still glowing...

* * *

**Done with chapter 5. B.T.W the story is anime..well the Japanese kind. Hope you liked the part where Layla and Riven argue, and to all those people who don't know why he got mad - it's because Layla was naked. Yup when they transform into an animal they lose their clothes. Anyway - plzz review!**

**-WC 4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Orders

_Stella's P.O.V:_

Once we arrived at Alfea, I immediately told them that I had to go to the bathroom. They fell for it. I can't believe I have to lie to them. Especially Brandon. They're my best friends but I'm doing this to keep them safe. While they were still at Ms.F's office I decided I should go back to the dorm room. I don't know why, but I want some alone time.

_16 minutes later_

"Hey Stella. We just gave the gem to Faragonda." Bloom informed me as she and the others came into my room.

"Cool." I simply said.

"Sooo...what should we do today?" Sky asked. I totally forgot that the guys were here.

"Why don't we go to the park.." Flora suggested. They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Why did they all look at me all of a sudden?

"Aren't you gonna complain about getting your clothes dirty?" Riven asked. Musa nudged him in the ribs. What I said completely shocked them.

"No."

"Are you okay? Did you get a cold?" Layla asked me as she touched my cheeks and forehead.

"Yes and no. I didn't get a cold. Why?" I answered.

"Well...because." Timmy said. I raised an eyebrow - well tried.

"Because..." I asked. I was starting to get really annoyed

"Because you always complain on how dirt will ruin your clothes, so you would rather drag us to the mall." He finished. Can't they tell that I've changed! Seriously..

"What can't I try new things?" I said. They just shrugged.

"Why don't we get going..." Musa stated. We shrugged again. She took it as a yes, and pushed us out the door.

* * *

"Okay - we're here. Now what?" I asked. The girls grabbed their boyfriends hands - except Layla - and left me all alone with Brandon.

"YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" I shouted. Brandon looked at me and smiled.

"So..what do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. What do YOU wanna do?" I replied with a smirk plastered on my face. He chuckled and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Umm Brandon.." I started.

"Yea Stell?" He asked me.

"Have you remembered anything?" I finished. He nodded slowly.

"Yea. I've remembered about that tradition you told me about." Brandon said. Finally he's starting to remember some of the memories he and I had. We then started talking about other stuff, and just like that everything disappeared.

_:End Of P.O.V_

_3 Hours Later_

"See you guys tomorrow." Bloom said as the specialists dropped them down.

"Tomorrow it is." Sky said. The specialists then left. Stella was to lazy to go walk up the stairs so she used magic.

"Stella.." Musa said as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm goin to bed. Good night girls." Stella said as she entered her room. The winx said their good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

_Stella's Dream: **(I changed Stella's crow name from Kraynen to Kraehe)**_

_"Kraehe.." _The raven king said. Stella looked around and saw that she was in some place dark with huge sawn feathers sticking out of the ground. She looked up to see a huge raven shadow with red eyes in front of her. Stella was also in the outfit she had been given by the raven.

"Yes father?" She asked. 'What the hell am I saying?! He's not my father!'.

_"I need you to try and gain me a heart..." _He said.

'A heart!? So I really am the daughter of a raven..oh and why the fuck do my eyes hurt?' She thought. She didn't know that there was a little purple flame in her eyes which caused her to become Kraehe. "Yes father - but how will I gain this heart?"

_"That my daughter...you will have to learn later. Right now..I need you to gain the trust of any gentle men.." _He said. Kraehe just nodded, but Stella was trying to break out of this trance.

"Yes father.." Kraehe softly said.

_"Actually...you will learn right now.." _He stated.

_"Now..you first put them into a trance. You make sure that you are Stella not Kraehe. When you ask them that if they would give up their heart for you if they loved you - make sure they say yes. You then transform into Kraehe and concentrate on making sure they don't say no. A raven will appear behind you and you will also have crow wings. When they are in your arms that's when you get their heart. Do you understand Kraehe?" _The raven instructed. Kraehe nodded. The raven's claw appeared out of nowhere. It was right in front of Kraehe/Stella.

"I love you father..." Kraehe stated as she hugged one of the razor sharp claws. 'What the?! Why'd I say that?!'

_"I love you too Kraehe.." _He replied.

_:End Of Dream_

* * *

Stella - once again - woke up all sweaty. She looked down at her covers and sighed. 'What am I going to do..."

* * *

**Hi..sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My mom got pissed just because I got a D and U in History. She took both my phone and I-Pad. My phone I got back and she let me keep it - but my I-Pad I have to snatch back without her looking. Like right now. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY. I won't be updating any faster. Before I put my I-Pad away - I just want to say thank you to a guest who has motivated me on updating this story. I would really like it if the guest could create a nickname. Lets hope I update soon and sorry if it's short. I'm also sorry if I changed Kraynen to Kraehe. Wow - I'm saying sorry alot. Anyway - BUH BYE!**

**-WC 4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gaining A Heart

Sky was just simply walking around Alfea looking for Kiko. He had suggested to spread out and look for him. 'Where could that rabbit be?'.

"Hey Sky." Stella said as she ran up to Sky. "Any luck yet?"

"No not really.." He simply answered. Stella was about to say something but she heard the raven's voice in her mind.

_"Try and get his heart Kraehe.." _He said.

'What the?! I thought he said he would leave my friends out of this!' Stella thought. She was going to ignore it but Kraehe took over her body.

"Um Sky.." Kraehe/Stella started. Sky looked at her with confusion filling his eyes.

"Yea Stell?" He asked.

"If you love Bloom..would you give me your heart for her?" Kraehe/Stella asked. Sky was about to answer but he was put into that trance.

"Yes. I would." Sky said. Kraehe smiled but Stella was worried.

"Then come to me!" Kraehe/Stella demanded as she transformed into Princess Kraehe. She stood a couple meters away from Sky. Kraehe had crow like wings under her arms and a huge raven like shadow behind her. Sky started walking towards her. When he was halfway there some ravens picked him up and took him closer to Kraehe. Just as he was about to touch her someone interrupted them.

"LET SKY GO!" Bloom yelled/demanded. Kraehe looked at her like if she were crazy. "I SAID LET HIM GO!".

"Fine..but this isn't the last you see of me." Kraehe threatened. She then turned into a black spiral and disappeared. Sky was then dropped. He landed with a loud thud.

"Ugh...what happened?" Sky asked as he sat up. Tecna and Timmy looked at each other before answering at the same time.

"You were controlled by Princess Karehe." they both said. The rest gasped had confused faces. "He was controlled by a crow princess."

"Ohhhh." They all said.

* * *

Stella was walking in the woods not caring if she was being followed or not. 'I thought he said he would leave them out of this. I almost stole Sky's heart.'.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone covering her eyes. "Guess who.." they said. Stella knew that voice very well. "Brandon." She simply said.

"Did you see what happened to Sky?" Brandon asked. Stella then started getting nervous.

"No. Why? What happened?" she asked. Stella was now starting to get dizzy. Real dizzy.

"Are you okay Stella?" Brandon asked her. Stella didn't answer. Instead she fainted. The last words she heard was Brandon shouting her name. "Stella..STELLA?!".

* * *

_Musa's P.O.V:_

We heard Brandon shouting out Stella's name, so we ran to where it came from. When we got there we saw Brandon carrying Stella bridal style.

"Is she okay?" Flora asked as she touched Stella's forehead.

"I don't know. One minute we're talking the next -BOOM! She fainted." Brandon said.

"Lets take her to nurse Ophelia." Tecna suggested. We nodded and started heading back to Alfea.

"Um...Riven.." I started saying. He looked at me.

"Yea Muse?" He asked. I wasn't going to lie. I cared for Stella. She was like my second bestest friend. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but that's what makes us best friends.

"Do you think Stella will be okay?" I asked. He just nodded and put his arm over my shoulder. The rest of the way to the nurses was quiet.

_30 Minutes Later_

Stella still hadn't awaken - which worried us. The nurse finally came in with the results. "Well? Is she okay?" Bloom and I asked at the same time.

"Yes she is. She was just stressed that's all. Stella should wake up in a couple of hours." She said. We nodded and she exited the room. I noticed that Brandon was sitting alone.

"Hey Bran...you okay?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"Yea...just worried. That's all." He answered. I just nodded, but I could tell he was more than worried.

* * *

_Stella's Dream:_

_"I thought I told you to get the heart Kraehe.." _The raven said. Kraehe looked up from where she was sitting.

"Forgive me father.." Kraehe softly begged. The raven's claw appeared in front of Kraehe.

_"I forgive you Kraehe, but next time I won't.." _He said strictly. Kraehe nodded and hugged one of the claws.

"If I get you a heart father...what will I get in return?" Kraehe asked.

_"You'll get that squire's memory back. Isn't that what you want?" _the raven asked. Kraehe nodded. Even though she was Kraehe in the outside she was still Stella in the inside. She still loved Brandon.

"Okay father. I'll try to gain you a heart." Kraehe said. The raven chuckled and said "_I know you will. I know..."_.

'NO! NO! NO!' Stella thought.

_:End Of Dream_

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" we heard Stella yell as she woke up. We ran to her side and started asking her questions.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Stella looked at means smiled.

"I'm fine Muse. Don't worry." She assured me. I just nodded. "Sooo...can we go back to our dorm?"

"Oh yea yea yea. We can. C'mon lets go." Layla said. Stella tried to stand. She was about to fall, but luckily Brandon caught her.

"You okay sunshine?" He asked her. She nodded and have him a smile which he gladly returned. Guess Brandon's gaining his memory back. He carried her bridal style - again. I couldn't help but think how cute they we together..

_:End Of P.O.V_

* * *

Theymade it to the girls dorm room in 5 minutes. "So what should we do?" Helia asked. They all shrugged. Brandon took Stella to her room and set her down on her bed.

"Okay Stella...Tell me the truth..what happened back there?" Brandon asked. Stella tried to think of a lie.

"I was just feeling dizzy. Don't worry." Stella assured him. He nodded and left the room. Stella sighed as she plopped down on her bed. '*sigh* If only I wasn't this crow princess..' she thought. Stella the decided she should learn more about this raven, so she took out the book she got from the library.

_The raven king would grow impatient if he wouldn't gain a heart soon. His anger would scare his own daughter. Princess Kraehe would try everything to gain a heart for her father, but she paid a terrible price when she sacrificed herself.._

'Terrible price? After she made the sacrifice? Why won't it tell me the terrible price?' Stella thought. She needed more information. Stella got up from her bed and walked to the door stumbling since she couldn't walk that well yet.

"Where are you going Stell?" Tecna asked.

"I'm just gonna take a walk." Stella simply answered. Brandon stood up from where he was sitting "I'll come with you." he suggested. Stella smiled and gestured him to come. Once they left the others got back to what they were talking about.

* * *

**Hey I'm done with chapter 7. Hope you liked it. If you have any questions fell free to ask them. By the way..the winx and specialists don't know that Stella is princess Kraehe...yet. Plzz review. Aloha!**

**-WC 4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Horrible Awakening: Part 1

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

"So Stella..." I started. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yea Brandon?" she asked.

I sighed before talking "Can you tell me more about my past? Please.." I asked. She nodded and sat on a rock. I sat next to her.

"What do you wanna know?" Stella asked me. I thought for a second and then it hit me.

"How do I control the sword the specialists gave me?" I asked.

"Oh...that's for you to ask the specialists not me." she said. I nodded and looked up at the stars. She looked at them too and smiled.

"So...you like the stars?" I asked. She nodded and sighed before saying some words that made her smile disappear.

"They remind me of my mom.." She said. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't like to talk about your mom." I said. She shook her head and looked into my eyes.

"No. It's okay. I'm just a little sensitive." She said as she stood up. "We should probably get going. It's getting dark". I nodded and stood up. Somehow...I feel like I know her ever since I was 8..

_:End of P.O.V_

* * *

"Hey guys. How was the walk?" Helia asked.

"It was good.." Brandon answered. The others just nodded. Sky cleared his throat and stood up.

"We have to go back to RF. See ya girls tomorrow." Sky said as he kissed Bloom gently.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Tecna said. The guys waved before leaving. Musa stood up from where she was sitting and stretched her arms out.

"Well...I'm off to bed." she informed as she went to her dorm. Tecna closed her computer and followed her.

"Good night dwalings.." Stella said as she entered her room. "Good night Stell." The rest of the girls said as they entered their room.

* * *

_Stella's Dream:_

_"Kraehe..." _Kraehe heard her father's voice.

"Yes father?" She asked.

_"Why haven't you gained me a heart?" _He asked. 'GAIN ME A HEART KRAEHE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU GAINED ME A HEART KRAEHE?!' Stella mocked.

"I-I.." Kraehe shuttered. The raven growled and made his claw appear in front of Kraehe.

_"I'm giving you another chance to gain me one...if you don't then those friends of yours will no longer see the light.." _he threatened. Kraehe stood up and hugged one of the razor sharp claws.

"No! Please don't father! They're very important to me!" Kraehe cried.

_"If they're important to you...then why aren't you gaining me a heart to protect them?" _The raven asked.

"It's just that it's really difficult to gain one.." Kraehe cried. The raven said a couple more words before disappearing.

_"Then you better gain me a heart soon..." _He informed.

"NO! PLEASE FATHER! GIVE ME MORE TIME TO GAIN YOU ONE! PLEASE!" Kraehe cried/yelled "NO! NO!"

_:End of Dream_

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" Stella yelled.

"Sweetie wake up.." She heard a soothing voice say. Stella woke up and saw that all her friends were surrounding her bed.

"Flora? Bloom? What are you girls doing here?" the blonde asked.

"Your screaming woke us up. Are you okay?" Musa asked. Stella just nodded.

"What time is it?" Stella asked. Tecna pulled out her phone and checked. "It's 12:37 A.M. Why?".

"I'm just asking. You girls can go to sleep now." Stella said. The rest just nodded and left except for Bloom who decided to stay.

"You want me to spend the rest of the night here?" Bloom asked. Stella smiled and nodded.

_7:45 A.M at Red Fountain._

"Okay guys..ready to go to Alfea?" Timmy asked. The rest nodded. Riven took out his phone and texted Musa to let them know they were coming.

_**Hey Muse. We're going 2 Alfea in a couple of minutes. ~Riven. S**_

Riven_ waited a couple minutes to get a reply._

**_Kk! Later babe! B) ~Musa. M_**

**_Don't turn into Stella and Bloom! ~Riven. S_**

**_THOSE R MY FRIENDS UR TAKIN ABOUT U #%*#¡! ~Musa. M_**

**_Okay, okay. Gosh...WATCH UR MOUTH! ~Riven. S_**

**_Whateva. See u in a couple minutes. BYE! ~Musa. M_**

"Okay lets go." Riven said as he exited the door. The rest just followed him. They got into the squad ship and headed to Alfea.

...

As soon as they got there they heard coughing. Loud coughing. They specialists saw Flora running into Stella's room with green tea. They asked Musa what has been going on.

"What's up?" Sky asked. Musa looked away from the cupboard and faced the specialists.

"Stella woke up with a cold.." Musa answered worried. Brandon asked more questions. The specialists could tell that he was really worried.

"Can you tell us about how she woke up?" the brunette asked.

"Well...it was 5:34 A.M. I heard coughing. I stepped out of my room to see the rest of the girls - well - everyone but Stella, so we went to her room. We saw her sweating. Flora checked her and she had a high fever. We lifted her arm, and it felt lifeless. We checked her other arm, and we got the same result. Tecna checked her legs. They felt lifeless too. She woke up and gasped for air. Layla immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she came back Stella quickly drank it. She fell asleep, and she hasn't woken up since then. The only thing we've heard - is Stella's rough and loud coughing..." Musa explained as she had tears start forming in her eyes. Riven immediately hugged her and comforted her. Bloom burst out of Stella's room went into the kitchen, and grabbed a wet cloth.

...

"*cough*' *cough*!" Stella was sweating and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Every time she looked to the side without moving her head - she would get a massive headache.

"Sweetie drink this. It will at least make you stop coughing - for a while." Flora calmly instructed. Stella didn't even object. She didn't like green tea that much, but she felt like she got ran over by a train repeatedly. She drank the green tea...well...more like sipped.

After three-four sips she closed her eyes. Flora exited and saw the specialists all sitting on the couch. She smiled, but it's soon faded when she saw Brandon's worried expression.

"Um...Tecna..why don't you go check on her..to see if she has gotten a higher fever.." Flora suggested. Tecna nodded and went into Stella's room. The rest just looked at each other. Worried about their blonde friend.

...

"Stella..." Tecna softly said as she shook Stella. Stella opened her eyes and tried to smile at Tecna...but failed miserably.

"Yea *cough* *cough* Tec?" Stella asked. Tecna could see tears at the corner of her eyes, but they weren't because of emotion. They were tears of pain and hurt.

"I-I need to check your temperature.." Tecna answered. Stella nodded, but then coughed. Twice. Tecna checked her temperature and was surprised to see that it had gotten lower. She told Stella to go back to sleep, and Stella did as told. Tecna stepped out of her room and signaled the girls to meet her in the kitchen.

...

"So? How is she?" Layla asked. Tecna sighed and sat down on a chair. "Her temperature has dropped, but her body still seems lifeless.." Tecna answered. The rest just nodded sadly and sat on a chair too. They heard footsteps coming, but they ignored it. The specialists entered the room and stood behind their respective girlfriend - except Brandon who stood in the corner of the room...looking down.

"Alright girls...tell us what happened before Stella got ill." Timmy instructed. The girls nodded and Layla decided she should tell the specialists.

"She awoke us by yelling out the words 'NO! NO! NO!'." she started.

_Flashback:_

_"NO! NO! NO!" Stella yelled._

_"Sweetie wake up.." She heard a soothing voice say. Stella woke up and saw that all her friends were surrounding her bed._

_"Flora? Bloom? What are you girls doing here?" the blonde asked._

_"Your screaming woke us up. Are you okay?" Musa asked. Stella just nodded._

_"What time is it?" Stella asked. Tecna pulled out her phone and checked. "It's 12:37 A.M. Why?"._

_"I'm just asking. You girls can go to sleep now." Stella said. The rest just nodded and left except for Bloom who decided to stay._

_"You want me to spend the rest of the night here?" Bloom asked. Stella smiled and nodded._

_:End of Flashback_

"...and that's what happened." Layla finished. The specialists nodded and continued asking questions.

...

_Stella's P.O.V:_

I was coughing so hard that I could literally have my eyes popping out of my head. I tried to breath. I really really did, but I could only breath in and out of my mouth. If-if I die...then the raven has to look for a new daughter, and my friends will be safe. They could help Brandon gain his memory back, bu-t *tears start forming* he-he won't kno-know a thing ab-about me. If he doesn't know a th-thing about me...then that will be the best...fo-for all of u-us...

* * *

**Hi people...done with chapter 8 of 'The Squire and Raven' . If it's sad...don't be shy and tell me, because I was crying - well...not in that emotional way more like when you yawn. Anyway - this has got to be the most longest chapter I have written compared to the other chapters from my other stories. My whole family is sick, but I'm mostly in the situation Stella's in. Told you that sickness won't stop me from updating...hope you liked it.**

**-WC 4eva xxX(-_-)Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people...I'm updating still kinda sick. This chapter is still Stella's P.O.V.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Horrible Awakening: Part 2

I woke up to notice that I'm still alive, and that the winx and specialists are surrounding my bed.

"Huh? What are you guys *cough cough* doing here?" I asked. Bloom placed her hand on my head.

"Oh nothing. We were just waiting for you to wake up, and see if you were okay. You just have a headache." Bloom answered and she added "are you strong enough to go to Magix with us?".

I simply nodded and sat up on my bed. Wow...I feel like an ogre just squished my head. I grabbed my clothes, under garments, shoes, and brush. I then grabbed a towel and entered my bathroom. I placed my things on the sink and looked at my reflection and...Princess Kraehe appeared...

_:End of P.O.V_

_Bloom's P.O.V:_

After Stella left...well...her room...we started talking about that girl who almost took or killed Sky.

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying that I almost got taken or killed by a raven girl?" Sky asked. We simply nodded and Tecna showed us two pictures. The one on the left was a raven's shadow, and the one on the right was about a girl. "These are some pictures that may have been her." she said.

The girl had the most darkest brunette hair in an elegant low bun, and she also had a silver tiara. She was wearing a tutu like dress that had the skirt made out of crow feathers. Her top was a sharp black V-neck with silver designs. The girl had pale skin and piercing red eyes. She was wearing black ballerina shoes.

"Um...Tec..." Musa slowly started. Tecna looked at from the pictures to Musa.

"Yes Musa?" Tecna asked.

"Can you tell us MORE about this mysterious girl...like oh I don't know..WHY THE OTHER PHOTO IS A SHADOW OF A RAVEN! AND WHAT THE HELL IS HER NAME!?" Musa shouted as she pointed to the pictures. I winced at how loud she shouted.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT FOR STARTERS! Anyway...the picture on the left is because she IS a raven, and the name of the girl is...well...Princess Kraehe.." Tecna answered. Timmy looked at her with shocked eyes. "But isn't she dead?" he asked. Tecna slowly nodded. I started remembering about that day when we saw her. Realization hit me straight in the face when I remembered her clearly.

"Wait - that CAN'T be Princess Kraehe.." I stated. They all looked at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean Bloom?" Flora asked me.

"What I'm trying to say is that the Princess Kraehe that was gonna kill or take Sky had BLONDE hair...not dark brunette hair.." I informed. They thought for a moment, and the one who got hit straight in the face with realization first - like me - was Brandon. "You're right. She had blonde hair and brownish/purplish eyes...not dark brunette hair and piercing red eyes." he said. The others looked at each other dumbfounded.

Stella then came in brushing her golden hair. "So? What'd I miss?" she asked. Tecna showed her the pictures. She put her brush down and snatched the pictures out of Tecna's hands. She looks like she might know this girl, but she seems that she can't put her finger on it.

"Who the fuck is this!?" Stella asked as she showed us the picture of Princess Kraehe.

"That's Princess Kraehe.." Helia answered nicely and added "..hey Timmy..is she a crow princess?".

Timmy took put his pocket computer and looked it up. This was gonna take a while..

_5 Minutes Later_

"Yea...she's a crow princess." Timmy answered causing Stella's eyes widen.

"Are you okay Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Uh...yea...I just need to puke. Can I keep these pics?" Stella asked as she covered her mouth. Tecna nodded and Stella quickly went into the bathroom. We waited a while until Stella finally came out.

"Why don't we go to Magix now?" Stella asked. HOLY CRAP! I completely forgot that we were going to Magix.

"YEA YEA! LET'S GO TO THE LIBRARY!" I shouted as I pushed everyone out the door. I heard someone gulp, but I ignored it..

_28 Minutes Later_

"Hey Tecna I think I found more information about Princess Kraehe.." I said as I handed Tecna a book. Well, I got two. The first was 'The Crow Princess' and the second was 'The Life of Princess Kraehe' . I gave Tecna 'The Crow Princess. I quietly started reading the book.

* * *

_'The Life of Princess Kraehe'_

_Princess Kraehe was born on November 23, 1896. She loved to dance ballet. Princess Kraehe had many hobbies she loved to do. Yet - her father never let her do them after she had turned 13...now that's just the beginning.._

_Her Life as a Child_

_Kraehe had the darkest brown hair that looked like a ravens feather and she had red eyes that were the color ruby. She had skin the color of snow. Kraehe's mother died when she was just an infant. She only had her father, but he was a raven. The princess fell in love at a very young age. Her only friends were two boys named Fakir and Mytho.__  
_

_Fakir would always be protective of Mytho. Kraehe apparently fell in love with a 18 year old boy. Mytho. The one question she would ask Mytho would be 'Do you love me?' . Mytho lost his memory so he would always be bossed around and he would just simply say 'yes' . Mytho stayed at the age 18 every year._

_Her Life as a Young Teenager_

_Kraehe had her hair grow from a pixie cut to long wavy hair. She still hanged around Fakir and Mytho. Her nickname for Mytho would be prince. Fakir and Kraehe weren't the best of friends. Fakir always forbid her from calling Mytho prince. Kraehe would get bruises on her arms whenever Fakir got angry at her. Kraehe's father - the raven - would tell her that he loved her and she would do the same._

_She never told Fakir and Mytho about her father. That would give away to much information about her._

_Her Life as a Teenager_

_Kraehe died at the age 17. She had sacrificed herself by -—-_

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK!? Where's the other information?! Guess I'll be looking for more books...*SIGH*

_:End of P.O.V_

_In the Forest_

Stella was walking all by herself. She saw Jared sitting at the top of a tree.

"Hey Stell!" Jared shouted as he hopped off. Stella waved at him and started getting worried. 'NO, NO, NO! I COULD TAKE YOUR HEART AWAY FROM YOU!' she thought.

"What are you doing her alone?" Jared asked. Stella felt Kraehe take control.

"Oh nothing...just walking around." Stella/Kraehe said as she made Jared stare into her eyes. Jared immediately fell into the trance causing Kraehe to smile but Stella to scream and yell in her mind. "Say Jared...would you give me your heart?" Kraehe asked.

"Yes." Jared simply answered. Kraehe smiled and transformed into the outfit and was taken a few meters away from Jared. She had the crow wings under her arms and the raven shadow behind her.

"Then come to me!" Kraehe demanded. Jared started walking towards her...

_Back at the Library_

"Does anybody notice that there's crows flying in the forest?" Riven asked. The others looked at the forest and saw the crows, so they ran out the library. Flora placed her hand on a tree and started speaking to it with her mind. "The trees say that there's a dark force over there!" Fora exclaimed as she pointed over to the forest.

"Then lets not waste time!" Brandon shouted "I can't find Stella and she could be in the forest!".

The winx and specialist suddenly remembered that Stella had left a while ago. They ran into the forest as fast as they could...hoping nothing bad happened to their blonde friend..

_Back with Kraehe and Jared_

Jared was already lifted in the air by some ravens that came out of the ground. Kraehe smiled, but she got angry when the winx and specialist arrived.

"YOU AGIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING!" Kraehe yelled...though she didn't want to yell.

"WE'VE COME TO RESCUE OUR FRIEND! NOW. LET. HIM. GO!" Musa shouted. Kraehe crossed her arms over her chest, and when she opened them razor sharp crow feathers came out of the wings.

"GUYS WATCH OUT! THEY'RE POISONOUS!" Tecna shouted as she made a digital shield. The rest ducked trying to escape the feathers. Kraehe got furious when they had ducked them all. She remembered when her father told her about the raven blood. He put a drop of it into her blood which was putting it into both her and Stella. She put a drop of it into a crow feather and shot it directly at Brandon.

"AGH!" Brandon hissed as it scratched his shoulder.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kraehe laughed as she disappeared. Jared fell straight to the ground.

"BRANDON! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Riven shouted from a far distance. Brandon nodded, but deep down inside...his heart was aching...

'M-my heart...it hurts...' Brandon thought as he put his hand over his heart...

* * *

**Done with chapter 9! 'The Squire and Raven' will probably be the most longest stories I make. Hope you liked this chapter. I MIGHT be updating tomorrow. So..this story is identical to the show 'Princess Tutu' just...different. Plzz review and feel free to ask me any questions about the story...just not for the future chapters because those ARE surprises. LOVE MY READERS!**

**-WC 4eva**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people. I had a review that was really helpful. Thank you and you know who you are. :) Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

_Last Time on 'The Squire and Raven':_

_"YOU AGIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING!" Kraehe yelled...though she didn't want to yell._

_"WE'VE COME TO RESCUE OUR FRIEND! NOW. LET. HIM. GO!" Musa shouted. Kraehe crossed her arms over her chest, and when she opened them razor sharp crow feathers came out of the wings._

_"GUYS WATCH OUT! THEY'RE POISONOUS!" Tecna shouted as she made a digital shield. The rest ducked trying to escape the feathers. Kraehe got furious when they had ducked them all. She remembered when her father told her about the raven blood. He put a drop of it into her blood which was putting it into both her and Stella. She put a drop of it into a crow feather and shot it directly at Brandon._

_"AGH!" Brandon hissed as it scratched his shoulder._

_"HAHAHAHA!" Kraehe laughed as she disappeared. Jared fell straight to the ground._

_"BRANDON! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Riven shouted from a far distance. Brandon nodded, but deep down inside...his heart was aching..._

_'M-my heart...it hurts...' Brandon thought as he put his hand over his heart..._

* * *

Chapter 10: The Aching Heart of a Squire

"Brandon? BRANDON!" Musa yelled. Brandon then looked up at her with his hand still over his heart.

"What!?" Brandon snapped.

"Did you just snap at me?" Musa asked while raising one of her eyebrows. Brandon shook his head quickly. "Good...so do you remember Jared?" the navy blue haired fairy asked.

Brandon just shook his head. "N-no...I don't remember any Jared.." he said. Musa nodded and walked away. Brandon grunted as he stood up. His heart was aching as if he lost hthe other half.

"BRANDON LETS GO!" Sky shouted as he and the others were leaving. Brandon took a deep breath and ran to them. He tried to prevent from yelling out in pain.

"You didn't have to run..." Helia said as he patted Brandon on the back. Brandon then got really annoyed.

"Now you tell me! You could've told me!" Brandon said as he tried to stop the pain from making him yell.

"Whatever...lets just go." Riven said. Helia helped Brandon stand straight since he was slouching, but to Brandon...is was pain. 'What was on that feather?' Brandon thought as he took deep breaths. Luckily no one saw. As they walked through the woods they remembered about Stella.

"STELLA!" the winx all shouted as they ran out of the forest. The specialists ran after them.

"Here we go again." Brandon mumbled as he ran after them..

_4 Hours Later_

The winx and specialists found Stella in the Alfea gardens. "We've...been...looking...for you..." Tecna said. Stella looked at her and closed her sketch pad.

"Did you even bother to call me?" Stella asked. The others just groaned as they realized she was right.

"We've go to go girls. See you tomorrow." Riven notified as he and the specialists got on their leva bikes. The winx just nodded and waved as they left.

'I'm so sorry Brandon...' Stella thought. She tried to forget the fact that she hurt him.

_In the Girls Dorm_

Stella had went to bed the minute they came back. She wanted to try and get answers from the raven. Answers that would at least give her a clue as to why she was doing this.

"Looks like Stella just needed some fresh air." Flora stated as she and Bloom entered the room they shared.

"Yea...first she's coughing and trying to breath, and now she's all fine as if nothing happened." Bloom agreed. Flora wore her silky dress that goes just above her knees, while Bloom wore a crystal blue shirt and cyan mini shorts. They talked for awhile until they fell asleep. Well..Stella was trying to sleep.

* * *

_Stella's Dream:_

_"Kraehe..."_ The raven said. Kraehe didn't like the sound of her father's voice. She heard like if he was getting mad.

"Ye-yes father?" Kraehe asked.

_"Why haven't you gained me a heart?!" _the raven asked trying not to yell.

"Be-because tho-those WINX AND SPECIALISTS ARE ALWAYS IN THE WAY!" Kraehe shouted as she started crying.

_"You have 5 more days before I kill them..." _the raven threatened. Kraehe fell to the ground and started crying into her hands...

_:End of Dream_

* * *

Stella woke up all sweaty. 'NO! I have to gain him a heart...before those 5 days are over...' Stella thought.

_At Red Fountain:_

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

My heart was still aching. I had fallen of my bed, but the other guys didn't notice. I tried to stand up...but the pain would stop me.

I gripped the sheets and tried to stand. Once again - it didn't work. I accidentally cried out in pain.

"Ahhhhh..." I cried out...quietly. I was sure the specialists had heard it because Sky got up from his bed.

"Brandon are you okay?!" he asked me. I just nodded, but something told me that my eyes told him something else.

"I-I'm fine..." I managed to say. Sky didn't look convinced. So he yelled out...

"TIMMY!" Sky yelled. Timmy came running in with his glasses attempting to fall.

"WHAT!?" Timmy yelled. Sky pointed to me. I shook my head and tried to get up, but I couldn't. I JUST COULDN'T! I cried out in pain - again.

"Ahhhh..." they heard me cry. Helia was the next to come.

"What happened!?" he asked. Sky and Timmy pointed to me.

"STOP POINTING! I can't handle that much pressure.." I said as my heart started aching more "..ahhhhh..".

"THAT IS IT! TAKE HIM TO THE NURSE!" we heard Riven yell. They all looked at me with pleading eyes...but I just nodded. Sky and Helia grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out. What was on that feather?

...

"Okay...name?" the nurse asked with a clipboard in her hands.

"Brandon Damian Heroes." I answered her. She looked through some pages until she stopped at - what the 4th page.

"Okay...I'll call Alfea's nurse since she checked what had happened to you a couple weeks ago.." she said as she exited the room. I sighed and heard a phone vibrate. It was Helia's.

"Who are you texting Helia?" Timmy asked.

"Flora." Helia simply answered. I smirked but it suddenly turned into a frown. My heart was aching more by the second. Something in that feather had some kind of potion that caused my heart to ache.

"Um guys..." Helia started. We all looked at him.

"Y-yea?" I asked.

"Should I tell Flora where we are?" he finished his sentence. The rest nodded, but I groaned. I could see what he had texted since he is RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

**_We are in the hospital wing right now. ~Helia, K_**

My eyes widen. He won't tell Flora that I'm in the hospital wing...right? I waited a couple minutes until Helia got a reply from Flora.

**_Why? Who is in the hospital wing? ~Flora, L_**

He wouldn't! I'll make sure he doesn't tell her. He - NO HELIA!

_**Brandon. ~Helia, K**_

YOU BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER!? UGH!

"Helia!" I shouted as he sent the message. He looked at me for my sudden outburst.

"Yes?" he asked me. Oh...that innocent look! How much I hate that look.

"Why would you tell Flora!?' I asked. He just looked away. He received the message back and I tried to see.

_**OH MY SWEET GOD! IS HE OKAY!? WHAT HAPPENED!? WE'RE GOING TO RED FOUNTAIN IMMEDIATELY! ~Flora, L**_

Great. Just great. The winx are coming and are going to start throwing questions at me. Like I'll even answer them. I'll just pretend I'm asleep. I started closing my eyes, and when I finally did - the winx burst through that door.

"IS BRANDON OKAY!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" I think the voice that belonged to my SWEET sunshine yelled. I just wish I could remember who she is from my past. I mean is she my best friend? Or is she my girlfriend? Wait - slash that...I think she's my best friend...but I want to be more than that.

"Yea...he's fine. He just went to sleep." I think it was Timmy's voice that said that. I then heard...a-a NEEDLE FALL ON TE GROUND! I quickly shot right up. Man I hate needles!

"I'M OKAY!" I shouted. I then felt soft arms wrap around me. It was Stella. Wow...being in her arms...made me feel like if time stopped.

"I'm so glad..." I heard her whisper. My heart started aching more, but I didn't care. All I cared about was being in Stella's arms. I hugged her back - but more tightly.

"Don't worry...I'm o-kay." I said. But my heart started aching a lot much more...and I couldn't handle the pain any longer. "Ahhhhhh" I cried. Stella quickly broke from the hug and looked at me with worried eyes.

"You don't sound okay. Tell me what's really wrong...please..." Stella begged. I couldn't lie to her. So...I decided to tell her.

"M-my heart...every 5 minutes it starts aching more." I answered. I saw Tecna take out her pocket computer.

"Your heart can't ache unless...how did you feel when you got scratched by that feather?" Tecna asked.

"My h-heart started aching after I had gotten scratched." I answered. She then started looking something up in the computer.

"Whoa...guys that feather had a drop from the raven's blood on it." Tecna answered. Everyone's eyes widen, but I just looked at them confused.

"What's so bad about having the raven's blood in you?" I asked. Tecna was about to answer, but Timmy beat her to it.

"The raven is after you. He's after your heart Brandon..." Timmy answered. Stella's eyes widen. She covered her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes.

"But why me?" I asked. I didn't like how this conversation makes Stella feel hurt.

"Maybe because you lost your memory and don't remember many things.." Layla said.

"Then help me earn it back!" I said/shouted. They nodded and the girls sat next to their boyfriend...except Stella...who just cried onto my shoulder. I embraced her in a hug. I wasn't going to let a raven take my heart...

* * *

**Done with chapter 10. Hope you liked it. Plzzz review and new poll!**

**1.) If you're a user...you know what to do. ;)**

**2.) If you're a guest...go to my profile and read the choices. Then review on any of my stories about your choice, but don't forget to review about that story also. :)**

**Later people! XD**

**-WC 4eva**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm updating! This story might be ending soon- I don't know. Hope you like this chapter! It's also still Brandon's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Last Time on 'The Squire and Raven':_

_"My h-heart started aching after I had gotten scratched." I answered. She then started looking something up in the computer._

_"Whoa...guys that feather had a drop from the raven's blood on it." Tecna answered. Everyone's eyes widen, but I just looked at them confused._

_"What's so bad about having the raven's blood in you?" I asked. Tecna was about to answer, but Timmy beat her to it._

_"The raven is after you. He's after your heart Brandon..." Timmy answered. Stella's eyes widen. She covered her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes._

_"But why me?" I asked. I didn't like how this conversation makes Stella feel hurt._

_"Maybe because you lost your memory and don't remember many things.." Layla said._

_"Then help me earn it back!" I said/shouted. They nodded and the girls sat next to their boyfriend...except Stella...who just cried onto my shoulder. I embraced her in a hug. I wasn't going to let a raven take my heart..._

* * *

Chapter 11: The Aching Heart of a Squire: Part 2

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

The winx decided to stay here. I couldn't stop thinking about what they had told me a few hours ago. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Stella move; I told her that she could sleep with me on the hospital bed...and she accepted.

"Stella...you awake?" I asked/whispered. She looked up at me and I took that as a yes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me "Is your heart still aching?".

"A-a little...can you ask Sky if he can show me how to use my sword?" I said. Stella nodded and got up. She walked to up Sky and shook him gently.

"Ste-Stella? What do you want?" I could hear Sky ask.

"Brandon asked if you can teach him how to use his sword.." Stella quietly said. Sky nodded. I'm getting one step closer to getting my memory back. Stella then came up to me.

"He said yes, but you need to at least start feeling better." she said softly. I nodded Dan went to sleep...

_:End of P.O.V_

The winx and specialists were all asleep...except Stella. She couldn't get those words out of her mind

'_"The raven is after you. He's after your heart Brandon..." Timmy answered_' Stella thought. 'It's all my fault...' she added. Stella then fell asleep after that thought.

* * *

_Stella's Dream:_

"It's all my fault...it's all my fault!" Stella said to herself.

"STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" Stella heard someone yell. She turned around to see a girl with the darkest brunette hair and the palest skin.

"W-who are you?" Stella asked.

"I'm Princess Kraehe...princess of crows...and who are you?" the girl answered/asked.

"I-I'm Stella...princess of Solaria..." Stella answered her.

"I've got one question for you Stella..." Kraehe started. Stella gulped.

"Which is?" Stella asked. She was shaking in fear.

"Why are you working for this - monster?" Kraehe finished. Stella looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Wait - what do you mean 'monster'?" the blonde asked.

"By monster I mean my father! Don't you understand that he's using you?" Kraehe stated. Stella looked away.

"Yes - but I'm doing this to keep my friends safe!" Stella shouted.

"If you want to keep your friends safe then stop working for him!".

"How am I suppose to. He said that in 5 days he'll kill them if I don't gain him a heart!".

"FINE! But when you DO gain him a heart...don't say I didn't warn you!" Kraehe said as she pointed at Stella. Stella then fell to the ground crying.

"I wish I could stop...but I can't. He'll destroy my friends if I don't. I just want to keep them safe..." Stella sobbed. Kraehe looked away.

'Sh-she's doing this because she loves them...and probably because they would've done the same...I-I wish I had friends like hers...I have a father that's a raven and a mother that has faded...I never actually been loved back..' Kraehe thought. She then disappeared in a black spiral...leaving Stella crying in complete darkness.

_:End of Dream_

* * *

Stella quickly woke up. 'Wh-what should I do? Should I listen to her? Or should I continue working for this raven?' Stella thought. She looked out the window to see it was early morning.

"Stella? Honey are you okay?" she heard Flora say. Stella nodded. She didn't know Flora was awake. Flora then went outside onto the balcony leaving Stella time to think.

'I-I think I'll keep listening to the raven..." Stella thought as she made her decision.

* * *

_3:45 p.m:_

The specialists were teaching Brandon how to use his sword. So far...it wasn't going well.

"No! Brandon you hold the sword with the hand you write with!" Riven shouted angrily.

"Oh yea! Right." Brandon said as he switched the sword to his right hand. His heart wasn't aching as much as it was before.

"Good. Now...when an attack is coming towards you...hold the sword horizontal. Understand?" Riven instructed. Brandon scratched his head in confusion.

"What does horizontal mean?" Brandon asked.

"It means sideways.." Helia answered. Brandon nodded and held the sword horizontal. His heart all of a sudden started aching more.

"AGHH!" Brandon hissed in pain. The rest of the specialist dropped their swords/ blasters/ strings on the ground. "Brandon are you okay?" Sky asked.

Brandon looked at him. The rest gasped as they saw a little purple flame in both his eyes. "I'm fine...I just need to rest.". The specialist grabbed him by the arms and took him back to their dorm.

* * *

_39 Minutes Later:_

"Do you think Brandon's okay?" Helia asked. The other shrugged.

"Lets go check on him.." Sky suggested. They nodded and entered Brandon and Sky's dorm room...to see Brandon standing on the railing!

"BRANDON!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Riven shouted. Brabdon turned around and narrowed his eyes at him while smirking.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Brandon asked.

"Quit acting like a bitch Brandon and start acting like yourself!" Sky demanded. Brandon was now fully facing them...still standing on the railing.

"Fine! You want me to act like myself...then I'll do as you say!" Brandon said as he kept on standing on the railing. The specialists eyes widen as they knew what he was going to do next. Brandon jumped off the railing..

"Hahaha!" they could hear Brandon laugh evilly. The specialists immediately went to the railing to see Brandon falling.

* * *

_At the Same Time:_

The winx were still in Red Fountain talking about the raven...until Flora saw Brandon falling off the railing.

"OH MY GOD! BRANDON JUMPED OFF THE RAILING!" Flora shouted. Stella quickly turned around and saw Brandon falling.

"BRANDON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Stella asked/shouted. She couldn't handle seeing him fall..."SIRENIX SUN BOARD!" she shouted. Brandon then landed on a crystal yellow shield. Stella then ran to him, kneeled down and hugged him.

"Why'd you jump off?" Stella asked as tears fell form her brown eyes. Brandon hugged her back and placed his head on her chest.

"I-I don't know...something...was controlling me..." Brandon shuttered. Stella knew exactly why.

'The raven blood is controlling you my love...and it's all because of me..' Stella thought sadly. The specialists then came out of their dorm room and onto the quad.

"BRANDON ARE YOU STUPID!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP OFF!?" Riven shouted. Brandon didn't say anything. Stella started stroking his hair and answered for him.

"H-he said something's controlling him..." she answered softly. Riven then scaled down and looked at Timmy and Tecna. Tecna completely understood why he was looking at them. She took out her pocket computer and started researching about it.

"The raven blood is doing this to him. Sooner or later Brandon will be committing suicide." Tecna stated. Stella started crying more.

'It's all because of me...I'm the one who's doing this to him..." the sun and moon fairy thought.

"Then Brandon must stay in his form room with someone looking after him." they heard someone say. They all turned around to see Headmaster Saladin.

"Yes...but what about classes?" Timmy asked. Saladin sighed.

"You will be excused from classes until we find out how to take the raven's blood out of Brandon." Saladin explained. The specialists nodded and looked at Brandon to see 2-3 tears fall from his eyes.

"What happens if I hurt my friends?" Brandon asked. Saladin just closed his eyes and walked away. Stella looked at down at Brandon still stroking his hair.

"Don't worry Brandon...everything's going to be okay.." Stella said while trying to convince herself more than Brandon. She felt Brandon nod.

'I'm going to find out how to stop this...no matter what it takes...' Stella thought..

* * *

**Okay! This story is going to be ending soon! How'd you like Brandon's suddact acting? Didn't expect that huh? Well...now we're almost going to find out what Stella's going to do...and sorry if it's short..**

**-WC 4eva**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people...2-3 more chapters and this story is done. When I finish this story I'm going to think of a new story...about who? I don't know...not yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Time on 'The Squire and Raven':_

_"Fine! You want me to act like myself...then I'll do as you say!" Brandon said as he kept on standing on the railing. The specialists eyes widen as they knew what he was going to do next. Brandon jumped off the railing.._

_"Hahaha!" they could hear Brandon laugh evilly. The specialists immediately went to the railing to see Brandon falling._

...

_"What happens if I hurt my friends?" Brandon asked. Saladin just closed his eyes and walked away. Stella looked at down at Brandon still stroking his hair._

_"Don't worry Brandon...everything's going to be okay.." Stella said while trying to convince herself more than Brandon. She felt Brandon nod._

_'I'm going to find out how to stop this...no matter what it takes...' Stella thought.._

* * *

Chapter 12: The Aching Heart of a Squire: Part 3

_ 3 Days Later...8:46 p.m:_

Brandon was in his and Sky's dorm room. He wasn't alone. He knew that the specialists were in the common room.

'Wh-why'd I jump off? Was it because of this stupid raven blood?' Brandon thought about what had happened a few days ago. He then felt like if someone was calling him.

_"Brandon..." _the squire heard. Brandon sat up and looked around the room. Nothing. He got up and looked into the common room. No one was there. He saw a note taped to the door. It read...

* * *

_Dear Brandon,_

_ We've gone to Alfea to find a way to get that raven blood out of you. We'll be gone for a couple of hours. DON'T DO ANYTHING CRAZY! YOU...READ ME!? If I get one call or message that says YOU tried to kill your self again...you'll be getting A LOT from me._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Sky Royals_

* * *

Brandon was about to rip the paper until he heard someone calling him again.

"Brandon..." he/she said. Brandon looked around the room.

"Who are you!?" Brandon asked. He felt a cold breeze behind him which caused him to turn around - fast.

_"Tomorrow...go to the deepest part of the forest...when you do...you will see a huge meadow...at exactly afternoon I will appear.." _he/she instructed. Brandon felt a huge headache all of a sudden.

"AGH! FINE! I'll see you at exactly afternoon! Just stop this headache!" Brandon ordered. The person chuckled and instantly Brandon's headache was gone.

"Thi-this is no joke...so...I have to go.." Brandon said to himself. hue went back into his and Sky's dorm room...thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

_At Alfea:_

"Hey girls..what's up?" Riven asked as he and the specialists arrived at the girls dorm.

"Nothing much really..." Musa simply answered. Sky looked around the room and noticed that one of the girls were missing.

"Where's Stella?" he asked.

"She went to her room the minute we got back. I swear she hasn't mentioned shopping for 4 STRAIGHT WEEKS! Something's defiantly wrong." Layla said.

"Well...maybe the whole Brandon thing stresses her out...she just needs some alone time." Helia stated. The winx just nodded.

...

Stella was twisting and turning on her bed. She was breathing heavily and sweating.

* * *

_Stella's Dream:_

_"KRAEHE!" _Kraehe heard her father yell.

"Ye-yes father?" Kraehe asked.

_"WHY HAVEN'T YOU GAINED ME A HEART!?"_ he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry father. It's just def-" Kraehe started but got cut off by the raven.

_"Don't you love me?" _the raven asked sternly. His claw then appeared in front of Kraehe. Kraehe stood up and hugged it tightly.

"Yes! Yes father I do! I couldn't just gain you a heart in front of those people!" Kraehe cried.

_"You have 2 more days Kraehe! 2 MORE DAYS!" _he informed. This made Kraehe cry even harder.

"NO! GIVE ME MORE TIME! PLEASE FATHER I AM BEGGING YOU!" Kraehe cried.

_"NO KRAEHE! I've given you too much time! I think you wouldn't care if you lost my love...like you lost that squire's.." _the raven said.

"I DO CARE FATHER! PLEASE!" Kraehe cried, but the raven disappeared.

_:End of Dream_

* * *

Stella quickly woke up. "I need to find him a heart - fast!" she said to herself. She then snuck out by transforming into her sirenix and flying out the balcony. She saw a guy all alone and she tried to ignore it, but Kraehe took over. She landed in front of the person...Pete.

"Oh...hey Stella...what are you doing here?" Pete asked. Stella just took a step forward and looked into his eyes. Pete was instantly put into the trance.

"Would you give me your heart Pete?" Stella/Kraehe asked. Pete just nodded. Stella/Kraehe smirked and then fully transformed into Kraehe. "THEN COME TO ME!" she shouted. Pete then started walking towards her.

_Back at Alfea:_

"Guys...Princess Kraehe's back!" Musa shouted as she pointed over to where some ravens were flying.

"Well lets not waste any time! Lets go!" Sky shouted. They all ran out of the dorm and onto the quad...where the specialists leva bikes were.

_Back With Kraehe/Stella and Pete:_

Pete had already been lifted in the air by those ravens that came out of the ground. 'Yes! Finally...a heart to give to father!" Kraehe thought, but was angry to see the winx and specialists.

"PUT PETE DOWN!" Sky yelled. Kraehe did as told, btu she wasn't backing down without a fight. She made razor sharp claws go towards the winx and specialists. They quickly got off the leva bikes before the claws could kill them. When they exploded...Riven got furious.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Riven shouted as he took out his magenta sword. He then started heading towards Kraehe, but she quickly moved out of the way.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE FAKIR! ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kraehe shouted. 'WHO THE HELL IS FAKIR!?' Stella thought.

Riven ignored her and took out his magenta blades. He threw two at her, but before she got hit...she disappeared.

"NO! SHE GOT AWAY!" Riven shouted.

* * *

_Stella's P.O.V:_

I was taken to some place cold and rainy. I looked at the place more and noticed that I was...in Solaria. That can't be! It never rains in Solaria...wait...is that?

"HELP! My daughter got stolen by a raven!" I heard a man yell. I looked in front of me to see a 1 year old little girl with blonde hair and pale skin crying. Th-that girl was me! I saw a raven on the top of the basket I was in. He put a drop o-of raven blood into me.

"S-so that's why he chose me...because he put a drop of blood into me.." I said to myself. My hair that was once in an elegant bun was now down and wet because of the rain. My real dad then heard baby me crying. He ran and shoed the raven away.

"There there Stella my Bella...everything's okay.." he assured me. I was crying...but I'm sure he didn't hear it. I cried into my hands and went back into my time and went back to Magix. I had transformed back into my original clothes. I transformed into my sirenix and went to back to Alfea. When I got there I saw the winx and specialists there, but I didn't see Brandon...

"Hey guys...what's going on?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing - WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!?" Riven shouted at me. If he would've known why he would've killed me already.

"What do you mean?" I asked...but I was lying. If he finds out why...I might as well be called a traitor. Riven started telling me about Princess Kraehe...but I didn't need to know...

* * *

_Next Time on 'The Squire and Raven':_

_"Stella...what do you mean?" Bloom asked._

_"If I were you...I would never help him gain his memory back." she said. At this point Bloom got frightened...so she backed away and ran._

_..._

_"They are not your friends Brandon." he said to me._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!?" I shouted. What is he talking about? Is there something I don't know that I should?_

* * *

**OKAY! I am almost done with this story! Hope you liked it and I hope you liked the Sneek Peek for the next chapter because its coming out TOMORROW! Bye..**

**-WC 4eva**


	13. Chapter 13

**ONE MORE CHAPTER PEOPLE! ONE MORE! Hope you like this chapter! :) Sorry for not updating...I had to go some where...and FYI there will be about 1-2 P.O.V changes in this chapter...so don't get mad at me.**

* * *

Chapter 13: They Took Her Away

_The Next Afternoon:_

Brandon was thinking about that voice...it reminded him of Darkar. 'Okay...so there's this villain that sounds like Darkar...' he thought. He couldn't get that person's voice out of his head. Brandon then remembered he had to meet this person in the deepest part of the forest.

'OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT MEETING HIM IN THE FOREST!' Brandon shouted/thought. He looked around the common room to see no one...so he left.

* * *

_At Alfea:_

"So how's Brandon?" Layla asked. Riven just shrugged.

"He's okay...I guess.." Riven simply replied. Sky looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Stella?" Sky asked.

"I don't know...I'll go look for her.." Bloom answered as she got up and excited the room. The rest just nodded slowly.

"Wait - why is Stella always sneaking out?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know to be honest...she just leaves without an explanation." Tecna stated. The others just shrugged and started thinking of what Stella could be doing behind their backs...

* * *

_With Stella and Bloom:_

"STELLA! STELLA WAIT UP!" Bloom shouted as she saw golden hair up ahead. Stella turned around with tears falling from her eyes.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?" Stella asked as she tried to hide the tears. Bloom finally caught up to hear and tried to stand.

"Where...have...you...been?" Bloom puffed. Stella took a deep breath before answering. 'I have to tell her...I don't want to be lying to them any longer...' Stella thought.

"Bloom...I-I'm.." Stella shuttered. Bloom could finally breath. She looked at Stella with concern taking over her.

"You what Stell?" Bloom asked. She didn't expect what Stella had just said...HECK she didn't even believe it.

"I'm Princess Kraehe...".

"WHAT!? No! You-you're lying! Please tell me you're lying!" Bloom shouted. Tears started falling from Stella's eyes again.

"I-I wish I was...but I'm not...GO AHEAD! YELL AT ME FOR LYING TO YOU GUYS!" Stella shouted as she turned around.

"Stella...I'm not going to yell at you...but why would you hurt Brandon? Lets just go back to Alfea and tell the others. Then we can go to Red Fountain and help Brandon gain his memory ba-" Bloom was about to finish until Stella cut her off.

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM GAIN HIS MEMORY BACK!" Stella shouted. Bloom was shocked. She thought Stella wanted Brandon to gain his memory back.

"But Stella...don't you want Brandon to remember us?" the fiery red haired fairy asked.

"I-I did...until I found out why the raven wanted him to regain his memory.." Stella answered as look tried to stop the tears.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked.

"THE RAVEN IS AFTER BRANDON'S HEART BLOOM! IF HE GETS IT IT'LL BE ALL MY FAULT!" Stella shouted.

"But if we help him gain his memory back...then we can stop the raven..." Bloom stated.

"No...there's no way we can stop him..." the fairy of the shining sun and moon whispered.

"Stella...what do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"If I were you...I would never help him gain his memory back." she said. At this point Bloom got frightened...so she backed away and ran._ '_

'I HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS!' Bloom shouted in her mind as she ran her way back to Alfea. She decided to transform and fly instead of run. "SIRENIX!".

* * *

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

I arrived a little earlier in the forest, and I was wearing my specialists uniform. I didn't want to be late...because who knows what this person can do to me if I was late. The sky then turned grey and the weather became cold. A HUGE raven shadow appeared in front of me. Lets say I know what they can do to me now._  
_

"Glad to see you came Squire Brandon..." he said to me. Wait - how does he know my name?

"Okay...no problem. Why am I here exactly?" I asked him. Something told me he WAS the raven form the books the guys and I read.

"I want to warn you about the winx and specialists.." he answered. What? Why does he need to warn me about my friends.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him not getting anything he's saying to me.

"They are not your friends Brandon." he said to me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT MY FRIENDS!?" I shouted. What is he talking about? Is there something I don't know that I should?

"If they were your friends...they would help you regain your memory back..." he answered. "THEY HAVE BEEN HELPING ME!" I argued.

"Well...then why can't you remember anything?" he stated. I could tell he was smiling because he was RIGHT IN FORNT OF ME...but he was right...why couldn't I remember anything? WAIT! Stella has helped me...well not a lot, but I remembered a few things.

"MY FRIEND STELLA HAS HELPED ME!" I stated. He chuckled...which led to something horrible.

"You mean my daughter Kraehe?" he asked while chuckling. Ste-Stella has been Kraehe this whole time...how could she? Now I understand why she wouldn't help us get hthe gem Azerix...and why it glowed when we were there...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_We reached the place where the gem was located. There wasn't that much talking. The tunnel was even huger than the other. We looked at the gem which was located inn the middle of the tunnel. It all of a sudden started glowing. Ms.F was right - it does glow a piercing black._

_"You guys go get the gem while I'm on guard." Stella instructed. We just nodded slowly. Why would Stella want to do that? Anyway - the gem is starting to creep the shit out of me, and I could tell it's creeping the others out too._

_"Okay guys. I'm gonna put the gem in the bag and that's when we go back to Alfea." Timmy stated as he took out a bag from his pocket. He looked at Tecna and she seemed to understand what she meant._

_Tecna used her magic to make the gem float. She then put it into the bag. We went back to where Stella was - to see her still on the lookout._

_"Stella." Bloom said as she tapped the blonde's shoulder._

_"Huh - oh hey Bloom. You got the gem?" She asked. Bloom nodded. We went underwater - once again - and started going back to Alfea. The whole time - I was the only one who noticed the gem was still glowing..._

_:End of Flashback_

* * *

"Sh-she lied to me..." I whispered to myself. Somehow...the raven made some stairs appear in front of me.

"Come Brandon...I'll help you regain you memory..." he told me. I wasn't thinking straight...all I was thinking about was how could my friends betray me...how could Stella betray me. I started walking up these stairs...

_:End of P.O.V_

* * *

_At Alfea and at the Same Time:_

"GUYS! GUYS IT'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Bloom shouted. The winx and specialists turned around and saw Bloom running to them.

"What Bloom? Is there something wrong? Is Stella hurt? Did she get captured? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" Flora shouted.

"She's been Princess Kraehe this whole time..." Bloom answered as tears started falling from her eyes. Riven got furious.

"WHAT!? THAT STUPID IDIOT ALMOST KILLED THREE SPECIALISTS! AND SHE HURT BRANDON TOO!" Riven shouted.

"Yes I know...but she said that we shouldn't help Brandon gain his memory at all. She also said because the raven wanted him to regain his memory for some reason I don't know..." Bloom cried. The sky then turned grey...and it became cold.

"Guys..." Sky said as he saw ravens flying in the deepest part of the forest. The specialists were all in their uniforms as well.

"OH I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Riven shouted as he started running to where he thought Stella was. The others soon started following him.

* * *

Stella's P.O.V:

I saw ravens flying not to far from here, so I ran to where ever they were. When I got there I saw th-THE RAVEN TAKING BRANDON AN-AND...OH NO! NOT RIVEN! He looks at me with daggers...that only means one thing...Bloom had told them that I've been Princess Kraehe..

"BRANDON!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sky shouted. Brandon turned around and glared at us.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he shouted. He was already half way the stairs...and then I suddenly realized what the raven was doing, so I started running to them and Brandon glared at me too, but I ignored him...he was going to die...because of me.

_:End of P.O.V_

"No! Leave him alone and take my heart instead! No Brandon don't do it! You're actually my boyfriend! If I told you I thought you would think I was crazy - BRANDON I LOVE YOU!" Stella cried but yelled out the last part. She had fallen on the ground and was now crying. Brandon - in mid air - started having a huge headache.

"BRANDON'S GOING TO FALL!" Helia shouted. The winx and specialists then flew or used their hover boards to reach Brandon. They caught him before he could fall, but they failed to see Stella stand up and get surrounded by two ravens. They finally noticed when a huge purple portal opened up that was actually the raven, but what scared them the most...was when Stella was being taken by two ravens gripping onto her arms tightly.

'I deserve this...' she thought. Stella didn't do anything to break free...she just hung her head low in shame.

"Because of love...she'll end up going into despair and losing her heart.." the raven stated as he started chuckling.

At first Brandon was calm, but the minute he saw Stella being taken away...he earned his memory back and got angry. "Stella..." he said.

..._TO BE CONTINUED_...

* * *

**SO WHATCHA THINK!? Tell me what you think! Didn't expect for that to happen...like the summary says...'will it actually take his?'...the next chapter will be coming soon. Will Stella live...or will Stella die? Find out in the NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER! Till next time...bye...**

**-WC 4eva**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is not a chapter...it's to remind you people about the previous chapters...**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Squire and Raven':_

_Chapter 1: The Battle_

_The winx and specialists were in a battle fighting the Trix. They've been fighting over 4 hours now and the Trix were getting tired of it. The Trix created a dark sphere and threw it at...Sky!_

_"SKY! WATCH OUT!" Brandon yelled as he ran and pushed Sky out of the way. The dark sphere hit Brandon causing him to faint._

_"BRANDON!" Sky shouted as he ran to his best friend. The three witches left after this - laughing. Not wasting any time the winx and specialists ran to the brunette._

_..._

_Chapter 2: Her eyes, and Her smile_

_It was early morning. The specialists were getting ready to go to Alfea. They chose to meet the Winx early._

_"So ready to go?" Sky asked._

_"Yea..can you text Bloom to let her know we're coming?" Timmy said as he put his red glasses on._

_"Sure." Sky simply answered taking out his blue phone._

**_Hey Bloom. We decided to go to Alfea early. Is it okay? ~Sky, R_**

_Sky waited a minute for a reply._

**_Sure Sky. What time? ~Bloom, D_**

_"Hey Timmy..what time are we leaving?" Sky asked._

_"In about a minute." he answered. Sky nodded his head and started texting back._

**_In about a minute. Bye Bloom. ~Sky, R_**

_"To the red fountain ship!" Sky exclaimed pointing at the door. The specialists nodded and exited the door._

_..._

_Chapter 3: The Nightmares Begin_

_Stella's Nightmare:_

_"__Stella..." a male voice said. It was deep and sounded like Darkar's voice. Stella got freaked out and started looking at her surroundings. She was completely in pure darkness._

_"Who are you?" Stella asked. She was practically shaking with fear._

_"You will find out sooner than you think. All I need you to do is..." The male voice said._

_"All I need to do is what?!" Stella demanded. She wanted answers._

_"Is to listen to my commands.." The male voice finished. Stella chuckled. She wasn't gonna let anyone boss her around._

_"Yea like that will happen.." She mumbled under her breath. Sadly, the male voice continued._

_"If you don't you WILL lose some friends.." the voice threaten. Stella didn't have a choice - so she agreed._

_"Fine - I'll do whatever you say. Just leave my friends out of this." Stella added. It wasn't just because she cared about them - it was because it included Brandon._

_The voice chuckled and made a pair of black flats appear in front of Stella. Stella took a deep breath and put them on. Once she did she was surrounded by dark magic. When it disappeared she was wearing a tutu like dress. Her skirt was made out of crow feathers, and her top was black with silver designs. It was also sleeve less and a V neck. Her hair was put into a low bun and she had a little black eyeliner on. Stella also had a silver tiara on. The voice spoke once again before disappearing._

_"You are now Princess Kraehe - my daughter." the voice said. Stella gasped but before she could say anything the voice disappeared._

_:End of Nightmare_

_..._

_Chapter 4:_

_At Alfea's Library:_

_Stella was in the library searching for information about her new father. She has been in there ever since they got back from Magix._

_"C'mon! There's got to be some book about this man!" She whispered to herself. "Aha found it!"_

_She sat at the nearest table and started reading the book. It said..._

_There was a man who got transformed into a raven. This raven would steal a heart that was kind and full of love. He had a daughter who he had killed because of the sacrifice she had made. Her name was Princess Kraynen. She was born right after he had been transformed into a raven. He took care of her when her mother died. The raven king never transformed her into a raven. He didn't regret it one bit when he had killed the crow princess. The one who had to save her couldn't make it. The raven king had gotten many hearts and is still trying to get more._

_Stella was shocked. The person from her dream was a raven. She just couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. He had transformed her into his daughter, and when she would make a sacrifice - he would kill her._

_Stella couldn't take her eyes off the book. So she decided she should check out the book to learn more information about him..._

_..._

_Chapter 5: The Gem_

_"I'll go underwater and look for a way for us to get to the other side.." Layla informed. She then transformed into - A DUCK?! The winx also had shocked faces. Looks like they didn't know either, but Riven was the one who was the most shocked. Why - oh never mind I remember now._

_"She - she - she saw me CRYING!" Riven exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. Yep that's why._

_"Whoa whoa whoa - why were you crying?" Musa asked. Riven didn't say anything. Guess he doesn't want to say why. Layla then came out of the water flapping her wings up and down._

_"QUACK! QUACK QUACK!" Layla exclaimed._

_"YOU'RE PLAYING DIRTY!" Riven shouted causing us all to laugh. We stopped when Layla had a look of rage on her face. She then transformed back into her human form. We looked away because..._

_"NO I'M NOT SO SHUTUP AND LISTEN! I FOUND A-" Layla started yelling until she looked down. She quickly went back into the water and hugged her knees._

_"You saw?" She pouted. Riven was the only one holding her normal clothes since they appeared out of nowhere._

_"NO I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He shouted._

_"HEY! I DID A FAVOR AND THE LEAST YOU CA-" Layla started as she stood up but got cut off by Riven shouting at her and throwing her clothes at her._

_"JUST SHUTUP AND CHANGE!" Riven shouted. She used magic to put it on. The rest of us just nodded. We don't want to blow up Riven any longer. If that's even possible!_

_..._

_Chapter 6: My Orders_

_"Kraehe.." The raven king said. Stella looked around and saw that she was in some place dark with huge sawn feathers sticking out of the ground. She looked up to see a huge raven shadow with red eyes in front of her. Stella was also in the outfit she had been given by the raven._

_"Yes father?" She asked. 'What the hell am I saying?! He's not my father!'._

_"I need you to try and gain me a heart..." He said._

_'A heart!? So I really am the daughter of a raven..oh and why the fuck do my eyes hurt?' She thought. She didn't know that there was a little purple flame in her eyes which caused her to become Kraehe. "Yes father - but how will I gain this heart?"_

_"That my daughter...you will have to learn later. Right now..I need you to gain the trust of any gentle men.." He said. Kraehe just nodded, but Stella was trying to break out of this trance._

_"Yes father.." Kraehe softly said._

_"Actually...you will learn right now.." He stated._

_"Now..you first put them into a trance. You make sure that you are Stella not Kraehe. When you ask them that if they would give up their heart for you if they loved you - make sure they say yes. You then transform into Kraehe and concentrate on making sure they don't say no. A raven will appear behind you and you will also have crow wings. When they are in your arms that's when you get their heart. Do you understand Kraehe?" The raven instructed. Kraehe nodded. The raven's claw appeared out of nowhere. It was right in front of Kraehe/Stella._

_"I love you father..." Kraehe stated as she hugged one of the razor sharp claws. 'What the?! Why'd I say that?!'_

_"I love you too Kraehe.." He replied._

_:End Of Dream_

_..._

_Chapter 7: Gaining a Heart_

_Sky was just simply walking around Alfea looking for Kiko. He had suggested to spread out and look for him. 'Where could that rabbit be?'._

_"Hey Sky." Stella said as she ran up to Sky. "Any luck yet?"_

_"No not really.." He simply answered. Stella was about to say something but she heard the raven's voice in her mind._

_"Try and get his heart Kraehe.." He said._

_'What the?! I thought he said he would leave my friends out of this!' Stella thought. She was going to ignore it but Kraehe took over her body._

_"Um Sky.." Kraehe/Stella started. Sky looked at her with confusion filling his eyes._

_"Yea Stell?" He asked._

_"If you love Bloom..would you give me your heart for her?" Kraehe/Stella asked. Sky was about to answer but he was put into that trance._

_"Yes. I would." Sky said. Kraehe smiled but Stella was worried._

_"Then come to me!" Kraehe/Stella demanded as she transformed into Princess Kraehe. She stood a couple meters away from Sky. Kraehe had crow like wings under her arms and a huge raven like shadow behind her. Sky started walking towards her. When he was halfway there some ravens picked him up and took him closer to Kraehe. Just as he was about to touch her someone interrupted them._

_"LET SKY GO!" Bloom yelled/demanded. Kraehe looked at her like if she were crazy. "I SAID LET HIM GO!"._

_"Fine..but this isn't the last you see of me." Kraehe threatened. She then turned into a black spiral and disappeared. Sky was then dropped. He landed with a loud thud._

_"Ugh...what happened?" Sky asked as he sat up. Tecna and Timmy looked at each other before answering at the same time._

_"You were controlled by Princess Karehe." they both said. The rest gasped had confused faces. "He was controlled by a crow princess."_

_"Ohhhh." They all said._

_..._

_Chapter 8: The Horrible Awakening: Part 1_

**_Hey Muse. We're going 2 Alfea in a couple of minutes. ~Riven. S_**

_Riven waited a couple minutes to get a reply._

**_Kk! Later babe! B) ~Musa. M_**

**_Don't turn into Stella and Bloom! ~Riven. S_**

**_THOSE R MY FRIENDS UR TAKIN ABOUT U #%*#¡! ~Musa. M_**

**_Okay, okay. Gosh...WATCH UR MOUTH! ~Riven. S_**

**_Whateva. See u in a couple minutes. BYE! ~Musa. M_**

_"Okay lets go." Riven said as he exited the door. The rest just followed him. They got into the squad ship and headed to Alfea._

_..._

_As soon as they got there they heard coughing. Loud coughing. They specialists saw Flora running into Stella's room with green tea. They asked Musa what has been going on._

_"What's up?" Sky asked. Musa looked away from the cupboard and faced the specialists._

_"Stella woke up with a cold.." Musa answered worried. Brandon asked more questions. The specialists could tell that he was really worried._

_"Can you tell us about how she woke up?" the brunette asked._

_"Well...it was 5:34 A.M. I heard coughing. I stepped out of my room to see the rest of the girls - well - everyone but Stella, so we went to her room. We saw her sweating. Flora checked her and she had a high fever. We lifted her arm, and it felt lifeless. We checked her other arm, and we got the same result. Tecna checked her legs. They felt lifeless too. She woke up and gasped for air. Layla immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she came back Stella quickly drank it. She fell asleep, and she hasn't woken up since then. The only thing we've heard - is Stella's rough and loud coughing..." Musa explained as she had tears start forming in her eyes. Riven immediately hugged her and comforted her. Bloom burst out of Stella's room went into the kitchen, and grabbed a wet cloth._

_..._

_Chapter 9: The Horrible Awakening: Part 2_

_Back with Kraehe and Jared_

_Jared was already lifted in the air by some ravens that came out of the ground. Kraehe smiled, but she got angry when the winx and specialist arrived._

_"YOU AGIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU'RE GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING!" Kraehe yelled...though she didn't want to yell._

_"WE'VE COME TO RESCUE OUR FRIEND! NOW. LET. HIM. GO!" Musa shouted. Kraehe crossed her arms over her chest, and when she opened them razor sharp crow feathers came out of the wings._

_"GUYS WATCH OUT! THEY'RE POISONOUS!" Tecna shouted as she made a digital shield. The rest ducked trying to escape the feathers. Kraehe got furious when they had ducked them all. She remembered when her father told her about the raven blood. He put a drop of it into her blood which was putting it into both her and Stella. She put a drop of it into a crow feather and shot it directly at Brandon._

_"AGH!" Brandon hissed as it scratched his shoulder._

_"HAHAHAHA!" Kraehe laughed as she disappeared. Jared fell straight to the ground._

_"BRANDON! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Riven shouted from a far distance. Brandon nodded, but deep down inside...his heart was aching..._

_'M-my heart...it hurts...' Brandon thought as he put his hand over his heart..._

_..._

_Chapter 10: The Aching Heart of a Squire_

_"M-my heart...every 5 minutes it starts aching more." I answered. I saw Tecna take out her pocket computer._

_"Your heart can't ache unless...how did you feel when you got scratched by that feather?" Tecna asked._

_"My h-heart started aching after I had gotten scratched." I answered. She then started looking something up in the computer._

_"Whoa...guys that feather had a drop from the raven's blood on it." Tecna answered. Everyone's eyes widen, but I just looked at them confused._

_"What's so bad about having the raven's blood in you?" I asked. Tecna was about to answer, but Timmy beat her to it._

_"The raven is after you. He's after your heart Brandon..." Timmy answered. Stella's eyes widen. She covered her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes._

_"But why me?" I asked. I didn't like how this conversation makes Stella feel hurt._

_"Maybe because you lost your memory and don't remember many things.." Layla said._

_"Then help me earn it back!" I said/shouted. They nodded and the girls sat next to their boyfriend...except Stella...who just cried onto my shoulder. I embraced her in a hug. I wasn't going to let a raven take my heart..._

_..._

_Chapter 11: The Aching Heart of a Squire: Part 2_

_39 Minutes Later:_

_"Do you think Brandon's okay?" Helia asked. The other shrugged._

_"Lets go check on him.." Sky suggested. They nodded and entered Brandon and Sky's dorm room...to see Brandon standing on the railing!_

_"BRANDON!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Riven shouted. Brabdon turned around and narrowed his eyes at him while smirking._

_"What do you mean what am I doing?" Brandon asked._

_"Quit acting like a bitch Brandon and start acting like yourself!" Sky demanded. Brandon was now fully facing them...still standing on the railing._

_"Fine! You want me to act like myself...then I'll do as you say!" Brandon said as he kept on standing on the railing. The specialists eyes widen as they knew what he was going to do next. Brandon jumped off the railing.._

_"Hahaha!" they could hear Brandon laugh evilly. The specialists immediately went to the railing to see Brandon falling._

* * *

_At the Same Time:_

_The winx were still in Red Fountain talking about the raven...until Flora saw Brandon falling off the railing._

_"OH MY GOD! BRANDON JUMPED OFF THE RAILING!" Flora shouted. Stella quickly turned around and saw Brandon falling._

_"BRANDON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Stella asked/shouted. She couldn't handle seeing him fall..."SIRENIX SUN BOARD!" she shouted. Brandon then landed on a crystal yellow shield. Stella then ran to him, kneeled down and hugged him._

_"Why'd you jump off?" Stella asked as tears fell form her brown eyes. Brandon hugged her back and placed his head on her chest._

_"I-I don't know...something...was controlling me..." Brandon shuttered. Stella knew exactly why._

_'The raven blood is controlling you my love...and it's all because of me..' Stella thought sadly. The specialists then came out of their dorm room and onto the quad._

_"BRANDON ARE YOU STUPID!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP OFF!?" Riven shouted. Brandon didn't say anything. Stella started stroking his hair and answered for him._

_"H-he said something's controlling him..." she answered softly. Riven then scaled down and looked at Timmy and Tecna. Tecna completely understood why he was looking at them. She took out her pocket computer and started researching about it._

_"The raven blood is doing this to him. Sooner or later Brandon will be committing suicide." Tecna stated. Stella started crying more._

_'It's all because of me...I'm the one who's doing this to him..." the sun and moon fairy thought._

_..._

_Chapter 12: The Aching Heart of a Squire: Part 3_

_Stella's P.O.V:_

_I was taken to some place cold and rainy. I looked at the place more and noticed that I was...in Solaria. That can't be! It never rains in Solaria...wait...is that?_

_"HELP! My daughter got stolen by a raven!" I heard a man yell. I looked in front of me to see a 1 year old little girl with blonde hair and pale skin crying. Th-that girl was me! I saw a raven on the top of the basket I was in. He put a drop o-of raven blood into me._

_"S-so that's why he chose me...because he put a drop of blood into me.." I said to myself. My hair that was once in an elegant bun was now down and wet because of the rain. My real dad then heard baby me crying. He ran and shoed the raven away._

_"There there Stella my Bella...everything's okay.." he assured me. I was crying...but I'm sure he didn't hear it. I cried into my hands and went back into my time and went back to Magix. I had transformed back into my original clothes. I transformed into my sirenix and went to back to Alfea. When I got there I saw the winx and specialists there, but I didn't see Brandon..._

_"Hey guys...what's going on?" I asked them._

_"Oh nothing - WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!?" Riven shouted at me. If he would've known why he would've killed me already._

_"What do you mean?" I asked...but I was lying. If he finds out why...I might as well be called a traitor. Riven started telling me about Princess Kraehe...but I didn't need to know..._

_..._

_Chapter 13: They Took Her Away_

_"No! Leave him alone and take my heart instead! No Brandon don't do it! You're actually my boyfriend! If I told you I thought you would think I was crazy - BRANDON I LOVE YOU!" Stella cried but yelled out the last part. She had fallen on the ground and was now crying. Brandon - in mid air - started having a huge headache. _

_"BRANDON'S GOING TO FALL!" Helia shouted. The winx and specialists then flew or used their hover boards to reach Brandon. They caught him before he could fall, but they failed to see Stella stand up and get surrounded by two ravens. They finally noticed when a huge purple portal opened up that was actually the raven, but what scared them the most...was when Stella was being taken by two ravens gripping onto her arms tightly._

_'I deserve this...' she thought. Stella didn't do anything to break free...she just hung her head low in shame._

_"Because of love...she'll end up going into despair and losing her heart.." the raven stated as he started chuckling._

_At first Brandon was calm, but the minute he saw Stella being taken away...he earned his memory back and got angry. "Stella..." he said._

* * *

**OKAY! So those are all the chapters that I have written. The next chapter will be coming soon. Yes I know this is boring...BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE! BYE!**

**-WC 4eva**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you like the ending of my FIRST couple story..enjoy. By the way...there will be A LOT of P.O.V changes...I think.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Final

_Flora's P.O.V:_

We all landed on the ground as we watched Stella be taken away. Tears started forming in my eyes...and the other girls had tears in their eyes as well. I started weeping quietly while Bloom started crying and yelling.

"He took Stella..." she said softly at first until she yelled out "YOU MONSTER!". He chuckled, which scared me.

"Don't worry...I haven't killed her yet. She's slowly dying inside me..." the raven said. Brandon turned to look at us.

"Give me my sword." was all he had said to us.

"You don't even know how to use it Brandon..and besides...it's at Red Fountain." Riven answered him. Right now...I don't even want to look at him. He said all those rude words about Stella when we had found out she was Princess Kraehe.

"Yes I do! I need to save her...I-I want to save her..." Brandon said the last part softly. He made us gasp.

"Yo-you mean..." I shuttered. I couldn't find the right words to say, but he seemed to have understood since he nodded. We were about to give him Riven's sword instead, but the raven stopped his by...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Brandon yelled as he was lifted by some black magic. When we looked up he was in a glass sphere.

"He has to use his sword...not anybody else's..you have until the morning bell rings.." he informed us. We had 2 hours to get Brandon's sword...or Stella and Brandon would both die. We backed away slowly, and when we were out of his sight...we started running.

"C'MON GUYS! WE HAVE TO SAVE STELLA AND BRANDON!" Bloom shouted. Riven stopped which caused us to stop as well.

"Wait - we're going to save that stupid traitor!? She betrayed US and BRANDON!" he shouted.

"Yeah...but she could be dying...and she's dying because she's protecting us from that raven.." Helia stated. I smiled and hugged him. At least I know that he wants to save our friends. Riven sighed angrily and started running again. Tecna then got an idea and used magic to transport us there. We saw Brandon's green double bladed sword on the ground.

Sky ran and grabbed it. "Lets go!" he shouted. abased magic once again, but we got transported to the front of the forest...this will take a while. We started running again.

'Don't worry Stell...everything is going to be okay.' I thought, but I was trying to convince myself as well..

_:End of P.O.V_

* * *

_Somewhere Cold and Foggy:_

There was skeletons dancing ballet every where, and somehow...Stella was dancing ballet too.

'I-I feel so calm here...so free of stress. I'm no longer going to be lied at...to be used. I'll just go into despair and die away.' Stella thought as she arched her back and tears started forming in her brown eyes.

"That's right my dear...go into despair and die away..." she heard the raven's voice say. She just fell to the ground and cry.

'I-I love you Brandon...please forgive me for everything I've done...' she thought.

* * *

_Back with the Winx, Specialists, Brandon, and Raven...Musa's P.O.V:_

We finally made it back to the deepest part of the forest. Bloom transformed into her sirenix and took Brandon's sword. She then flew up to where Brandon was and gave it to him. They came down and landed safely on the ground. Brandon smiled at us and immediately turned around at the sound of crows and ravens. They seem to be going after Brandon!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Brandon shouted as he used his sword to try and get past them. The crows and ravens just surrounded him. The crows and ravens then started to use their sharp claws to try and kill Brandon, but he used his sword as a shield. We heard someone walking behind us. H-HE HAD AN AX WITH THEM! He started waking towards Sky.

"You...you created this disaster..." he said. Sky pointed at himself.

"Me? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?" he asked the man. The man slowly started raising his ax.

"NOW LETS NOT GET VIOLENT!" Timmy shouted.

The man just raised the ax and tried to CHOP SKY'S HANDS OFF! But...Timmy pushed him out of the way.

"Don't worry Sky...just try to stay away from this man.." Timmy said as he took out his golden blaster. The rest of the guys just took out there swords, but stopped when we heard Brandon start yelling.

"FINE! I'll pierce this heart, but I know that my friends will defeat you! I just won't be able to see it because I'm going to be IN HEAVEN WITH MY SUNSHINE!" he yelled as he put the point of his sword up to his chest. I started running towards him.

"NO BRANDON! STELLA NEEDS YOU TO SAVE HER! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!" I shouted. Brandon nodded and slashed some crows with his sword. He started running to the raven...but he had to get through those crows and ravens without getting hurt, so I used magic to make his hover board appear. I threw it at him and he smiled at me as he got on it. I smiled back and transformed into my sirenix as the girls and I fought this crows and ravens.

_:End of P.O.V_

"STELLA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME...WHATEVER YOU DO...DON'T GO INTO DESPAIR!" Brandon shouted as he slashed black sharp feathers that appeared in front of him.

Meanwhile...the specialists were trying to keep Sky safe. "WHATS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!? SKY HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Timmy shouted as he tried grab the ax.

"HE'S GOING TO MAKE THIS ALL GO INTO A DISASTER! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!?" the man shouted. Timmy go annoyed and angry at the same time..and lets just say that that's not good. "AGH!" Timmy growled as he pushed the man onto a tree...causing him to faint.

"Now...we just have to wait and see if Brandon is able to save Stella..." Timmy said. The others nodded slowly. They were afraid of the new Timmy.

Brandon was now half way there. The feathers had gotten bigger, and were now the size of a truck.

"STELLA!" Brandon shouted with determination in his voice. He was now in the entrance.

'No one's going to take her from me. No one's going to take my-" he thought at first until he yelled out the last part "STELLA!". He was now in front of Stella, who was crying silently on the ground.

"Sunshine.." Brandon softly said "I came to get you.". Stella looked up and gasped.

"I-I thought you would forget about me..." Stella said. Brandon shook his head and held out his hand for her.

"No...I would never forget you Stella...not ever. I just didn't remember anything, but now I do. Lets defeat the raven..." Brandon said. Stella took his hand and stood up. They then got on his hover board and started heading towards a blood red spiral. The spiral was the raven's heart. "Ready?" Brandon asked as he held his sword in one hand and in front of him and Stella.

Stella placed her hand on top of his and nodded. "Ready." she answered. They then made the sword go into the raven's heart.

* * *

_Outside:_

There was a bright light, causing the winx and specialists to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared..it revealed Stella and Brandon. The winx ran to Stella and embraced her in a hug. They broke down and started crying. The specialists looked at them awkwardly.

"Girl stuff..." Riven said while smirking. Brandon then looked at Stella.

"Don't ever scare me like that..." he said. The winx and specialists left noticing that they should have some privacy.

"I-I almost hurt you Brandon..." Stella said as she looked down. "You should have someone bet-". Brandon cut her off by grabbing her waist and kissing her passionately.

"Don't Stella. You're the one for me..." Brandon said as they broke apart. Stella nodded and hugged him. They were together, and nothing could break them apart..

* * *

**DONE! There MIGHT be a sequel. So whatcha think? Hope you liked this story...it's probably the longest that I've done...maybe it won't be if another story is longer. Bye...PLZ REVIEW!**

**-WC 4eva**


End file.
